


Круги на воде

by Keyni



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyni/pseuds/Keyni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Длинная история про мальчишку с серебристой башкой, Логана, которому не везет, и время, которое плевать хотело на них обоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Октябрь, 2023

У войны, любой войны — нечеловеческое лицо. Все поэты, поющие дифирамбы романтике грязи и крови, никогда их не видели. Ни крови. Ни грязи. Логан за свою бесконечную жизнь видел достаточно и того, и другого. Но последняя война, в которую он оказался втянут не ради денег или наживы, а ради элементарного выживания, не была похожа ни на один вооруженный конфликт до этого. Это было истребление, геноцид, законное убийство всего человеческого не только в нелюдях, но и в самих людях.  
Сначала он делал то, что ему удавалось лучше всего после убийств — скрывался. Менял имена, страны, документы, машины, сбивал со следа всякого, кто пытался его найти. Но, конечно же, с Профессором такой фокус не прошел. И как только дело запахло совсем уж жареным, старина Чарльз сделал свой звездный ход — объединился сначала с Магнето и остатками его Братства, а после позвал на помощь вообще всех надеющихся выжить мутантов.  
Разумеется, Ртуть с сестрой явились на зов в числе первых. В буквальном смысле.  
И, понятное дело, неугомонный Пьетро тут же полез в самую гущу.  
Слухи дошли до Логана достаточно вовремя, чтобы успеть к самому побоищу на Манхеттене. Чтобы своими глазами увидеть, как Страж проткнул насквозь крохотную на его фоне, тоненькую фигурку Ведьмы, а после легко, как снежинку в воздухе, перехватил охваченного яростью Пьетро, и одним коротким движением сломал ему позвоночник.  
Через всю какофонию бойни, через крики боли, страха и ярости, Логан слышал этот сухой безжалостный звук крошащихся костей.  
Тот бой они проиграли. Бежали, как стая перепуганных крыс, скрывались на крышах, в канализации, в телепортах. Им не дали похоронить своих мертвецов, отказали в праве попрощаться. Отказали в праве быть людьми уже навсегда.  
Логан присоединился к команде Профессора не ради желания мести, не для сочувствующих взглядов и уж точно не ради тактичных замалчиваний того прошлого, что объединяло его и Пьетро. Только ради выживания. Потому что только там, на Манхеттене, он увидел своими глазами, чем грозят попытки бежать от правды, какой бы страшной она ни была.  
Но было поздно. Было поздно с самого чертового начала. Стражи находили их, одного за другим, методично и последовательно, безжалостно устраняя и мутантов, и тех, кто сочувствовал им, и тех, кому не повезло родиться пассивным носителем. Их всех вырезали, топили, как тех самых крыс, и стена плача — небольшая, чудом уцелевшая часть настоящей стены, которую кто-то смог с риском для жизни унести с развалин Манхеттена до того, как его затопили, с фотографиями любимых и погибших, все заполнялась и заполнялась новыми лицами.  
Когда Логан в первый раз увидел на ней фото Ртути с сестрой, сделанное еще до войны, на секунду у него перехватило дыхание. Потому что в тот солнечный мирный день именно он сделал это чертово фото.  
А вот когда малышка Китти, вдруг так сильно повзрослевшая за эти годы, объявила, что Профессору не удастся его потрясающий план, Росомаха не удивился ни на секунду. Он никогда не верил в судьбу, и эта стерва раз за разом отвечала ему взаимностью. Вот и на этот раз на одну чашу весов лег его регенерирующий мозг и возможность исправить все как по мановению какой-то гребаной волшебной палочки, а с другой — осознание, что это их последний шанс. Последнее некуда.


	2. Июнь, 1973

Голова нещадно раскалывалась, как после дикой попойки, хотя Логан не помнил ничего особенного, чем отличился бы вчерашний вечер. Он всего лишь отвез девчонку в салон, после чего Профессор сказал, что они должны найти команду Китти, и… Боль сжала виски и взорвалась где-то в затылке с мощностью сверхновой — воспоминания о прошлом и будущем смешивались, переплетались, стирали друг друга, и Логан чувствовал, как в его мозгу сгорают синапсы, один за другим, с неприятным, отдающимся куда-то в челюсть звуком.  
А потом все неожиданно закончилось. Воздух в комнате пах пылью и сексом, а девчонка из его воспоминаний о прошлом мирно сопела в подушку, перекинув через него тонкую руку.  
Стараясь не разбудить девочку, не сколько ради заботы, сколько чтобы избежать лишних вопросов хотя бы сейчас, Логан поднялся, сделал два шага и уставился в зеркало. Он и не представлял, как сильно постарел за эти пятьдесят лет. Лицо, смотревшее на него с поцарапанной поверхности зеркала, казалось едва ли не мальчишеским — не было ни грубых глубоких морщин, прочертивших лоб, ни предательской седины в висках, ни страха загнанного зверя в глазах. Логан этих дней был уверен, что уже повидал достаточно дерьма, и что ничему в этой жизни его не удивить. Ему самому стало смешно от этой наивности.  
Из размышлений Джеймса вывела ввалившаяся троица, решившая выразить свое недовольство слишком близким знакомством Росомахи с дочерью босса и, будучи совсем откровенным, Логан был даже рад им. Сбросить в драке накопившуюся боль, усталость, непонимание, злость и адреналин, прежде чем отправляться на поиски молодого хиппующего Ксавье, было именно тем, что нужно.

Нью-Йорк семидесятых выглядел потрясающе спокойным. В воспоминаниях Джеймса об этих годах практически ничего не осталось, лишь обрывки, щедро сдобренные провалами и туманом после эксперимента Оружия Икс. Да и вряд ли Логан обращал внимание на бесконечную рекламу выпивки и сигарет, зазывно подмигивающую с каждого второго рекламного билборда, на беззаботных проституток, воркующих по углам перекрестков, на толстых копов, дружелюбно перекидывающимися остротами с теми же самыми шлюшками. Мир был уверен, что он вечен. Воздух, пропитанный бензином и запахами жарящихся хот-догов, казался упоительным. Логан оскалился, поправил очки и свернул к выезду из города. Впереди было много дел.  
Самое главное дело обитало все в том же особняке, на котором, казалось, мир сошелся клином, и один только его вид вызвал у Логана удивленный присвист.  
Джеймс был уверен, что найдет школу. Возможно, не такую переполненную, как в лучшие ее времена, но все же особняк, в его понимании, должен был быть полон шумными, неконтролируемыми, несносными мутантами-подростками, что так раздражали его, пока не начали гибнуть один за другим. Но здание было пустым и выглядело заброшенным.  
Плющ свободно вился по окнам, на месте клумб, которые однажды разобьет здесь Джин, шумели старые ели, гравий на дороге поредел, а от фонтана несло тиной, как от сельского пруда. Пастораль, ничего не скажешь.  
Ксавье выглядел развалиной не меньше особняка. Историю его великой и первой ссоры с Магнето Джеймс знал и так (только слабоумный мутант в его будущем не знал этих историй, а слабоумные мутанты, как известно, не выживают), но вот объемов разрушительных последствий Логан и представить себе не мог. Профессор, которого он знал, был может и отзывчивым, но крайне хладнокровным и логичным сукиным сыном, умело манипулирующим окружающими даже без применения своего знаменитого дара. Но тот Чарльз, что стоял сейчас перед Логаном, был разбитым, усталым мальчишкой, готовым взорваться от любого необдуманно брошенного замечания. Все равно что видеть статую свободы недостроенной или отца — малолетним шалопаем в штанишках на лямочках — мимолетно мысленно хмыкнул Логан, прежде чем привычно прогнать ненужную мысль куда подальше. Не хватало еще обидевшегося телепата. Телепат, однако, не только не обиделся, но и вовсе, казалось, ничего не слышал. Слушал историю Логана о стражах, о смертях, о разрухе, о шансе все спасти — и не слышал ни слова.  
— Здесь не осталось Профессора, — хрипло констатировал Хэнк, стоило Ксавье, в очередной раз разоравшись в лицо Логану, удалиться вглубь особняка. — Он потерял все: Рейвен, Эрика, ноги, школу. Слишком много для него.  
Логану было плевать. Не этим молодым, запершимся в своем маленьком мирке, когда-то его друзьям, рассказывать ему о потерях. Логан терял семьи, терял друзей, даже ноги терял несколько раз и по одиночке, и парой. Конечно, ему с регенерацией проще, чем Чарльзу, который вот уже, сколько — десять? — лет никак не мог смириться со своими потерями.  
И все же Джеймс чувствовал себя бессильным. Он никогда не был знатоком человеческих душ, не умел копаться в чужих мозгах. Особенно таких гениальных, как у Ксавье, и совершенно точно не умел утешать. И именно за этим его и прислали в проклятое прошлое.  
Но все же, словно договорившись с самим собой, а может — с мирозданием, Профессор спустился вниз. Сверкая глазами, намереваясь спасти Рейвен от всего мира и, в первую очередь, от самой себя, он с каким-то озлобленным отчаянием вытолкнул из себя:  
— Ты не знаешь Эрика. Он убийца. Чудовище. С чего ты взял, что сможешь изменить его?  
Логану стало смешно, смешно до нездоровой истерики. В голове тут же услужливо вспыхнули воспоминания о всех его бесконечных попытках убить чертового маньяка, который не менее безуспешно раз за разом пытался вырвать наживую его адамантиевый скелет, но Джеймсу хватило выдержки спокойно ответить:  
— Ты и Эрик сами меня прислали.  
И эта выдержка того стоила. Стоила секунды вспыхнувшей в глазах Чарльза надежды. Джеймс мысленно пообещал себе передать Профессору из будущего, когда он его увидит, что Чарльз был безнадежен в молодости, честное слово. Пусть это и будут его последние слова в жизни.

Последний час в особняке Ксавье Логану можно было засчитать себе за личное достижение — Профессор обзавелся решительностью и верой, но оставался все тем же Чарльзом в халате, с недельной щетиной и без единой идеи для плана.  
К счастью, план имелся у Логана. Он точно знал, что вот в этой реальности, душным летом 73-го Пьетро Максимофф жив и невредим, но подсчитать реальный возраст своего давнего знакомого он спохватился не сразу. Потом только дошло, что лет Пьетро сейчас всего ничего, что он мальчишка, школьник. Логан встретил его впервые, когда тому было за тридцать, а что до возраста Росомахи, стоило и вовсе умолчать.  
Арендованная тачка, каких Хоулетт не видел уже целую вечность, остановилась на тенистой улице, фыркнув напоследок сдающим двигателем. Маленькая Ванда встретила Логана пронзительным внимательным взглядом, с пластиковой короной на растрепанных волосах, поблескивающей цветными стекляшками.  
— Я — принцесса, — проговорила Ванда, не сводя с Логана совершенно не детских глаз.  
Нет, милая, ты — Алая Ведьма, — пронеслось у Хоулетта в голове, но этого он ей, разумеется, не сказал. Девчонке только предстояло раскрыть в себе собственные способности, и в этом доме один только Логан знал, насколько сокрушительной силой будет обладать этот ребенок. Поэтому он ответил ей в тон:  
— Я — Росомаха.  
И она серьезно кивнула ему.  
А потом случился Пьетро. Это было что-то вроде второй врожденной способности Максимоффа — про него нужно было говорить «случился», и никак иначе, потому что даже если это ты приходишь к нему, а не он к тебе, встреча с ним всегда поражает.  
Логан не ошибся. Пьетро в этом куске времени исполнилось лет шестнадцать, не более. У него было по-мальчишески округлое лицо, встрепанные серебряные волосы и неуемное хвастовство, плещущее через край в силу возраста. Этот Пьетро тратил время на то, чтобы обносить супермаркеты, тащил в дом все, что плохо лежит, по-позерски носился вихрем по комнате и мастерски сбивал с толку Чарльза и его мозговитого приятеля. Логан внезапно почувствовал, как у него несильно сдавило в грудной клетке от смутного чувства чего-то, в чем Росомаха предпочел себе не признаваться прямо сейчас.  
Им понадобились пару минут, демонстрация когтей и волшебное слово «Пентагон», и Максимофф сдался им со всеми потрохами. Джеймс поймал себя на мысли, что на другого Пьетро, которого он знал в будущем, им понадобилось бы гораздо больше времени.  
Еще несколько наводящих вопросов показали, что Ртуть не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, кто такой Магнето ни с точки зрения истории и Кубинского кризиса, ни со стороны непосредственного участия Лершерра в появлении Пьетро на свет. Логан решил, что он — точно не тот человек, что должен просвещать малолетнего взрывного Максимоффа о его родословной. Его и так достаточно сбивали с толку эти мелкие нестыковки времени — Ванда, оказавшаяся лет на десять младше брата, Ртуть, не горящий желанием доказывать своему отцу, чего он стоит, и таскающий вместо этого какие-то телевизоры и печенье, в усладу своей расцветающей клептомании, да и сам Пьетро, в самодовольной улыбке которого горело подростковое превосходство над всем миром и вера в собственное бессмертие. Хотя, стоит признать, последнего хватало отпрыску Магнето всегда.

Следующие несколько дней они, прихватив неугомонного Пьетро, не способного усидеть на одном месте дольше пары минут, и, едва отбившись от устроившей показательную истерику Ванды, не желавшей отпускать брата так надолго и далеко, провели в особняке, до мелочей оттачивая план. Стоило признать, Чарльз, вспыхнувший новой идеей, не жалел сил, времени и мозгов, да и Ртуть подкинул пару достойных идей.  
— Ты сказал, что знаешь меня, откуда? — поинтересовался Пьетро, вломившись на второй вечер в спальню к Логану с такой скоростью, что старые занавески всколыхнулись, подняв за собой целую волну пыли.  
— Я много кого знаю, — уклончиво отозвался Логан, пряча когти, которыми с омерзительным звуком проехался по эмали раковины. — Тебя мать не учила стучаться?  
— Я стучал, ты не слышал, — как ни в чем не бывало отозвался Ртуть, развалившись в не менее пыльном кресле и закинув ноги в стоптанных кедах едва ли не выше головы. — И ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Откуда ты меня знаешь, старик? Я бы запомнил тебя при встрече.  
Логан неопределенно хмыкнул, вытирая лицо полотенцем. При их первой встрече он едва не выпустил внутренности Ртути, а тот, в свою очередь, обвязал Росомаху как рождественский сверток, который и притащил отцу. Неудачное знакомство, стоило признать.  
— Вот теперь запомнил, — спокойно отозвался Логан, потянувшись за тлеющей в пепельнице сигарой. — Это все, что ты хотел узнать, малой?  
Джеймс очень надеялся, что да, но один мимолетный взгляд на физиономию даже не шевельнувшегося Пьетро, надежно укоренившего свою задницу в кресле, зародил печальное подозрение, что нет. Не все.  
— Ты ведь из будущего, да? — выдал Максимофф интересующий его вопрос, который, судя во всему, прямо-таки свербел у него внутри. Логан буквально физически чувствовал на себе взгляд его любопытных, по-птичьи живых и темных глаз, и, что самое губительное, отлично помнил вот этот вот взгляд. Но Росомаха и бровью не повел, стряхивая пепел на стеклянное закопченное донышко, затянувшись.  
— Будущее? Пацан, ты пересмотрел научной фантастики, — лениво отозвался он.  
Не то чтобы Росомахе хотелось валять дурака, но и делиться с Пьетро лишней для него информацией тоже не тянуло. Мальчишка, однако, на это ни капельки не купился, сморщив нос с крошечной родинкой на самом кончике.  
— Брось, мужик, эта телега не пройдет. Я слышал ваш разговор, — наконец-то признался он, — большого ума не надо, чтобы сложить два и два. Да и говорили вы достаточно откровенно. Ну чувак, давай. Расскажи, что за замес такой? А как там в будущем? А каким я стану?  
Пьетро даже не взял паузу, выстрелив в Логана пулеметной очередью из миллиона вопросов, успев несколько раз поменять позу в кресле, смазано растворяясь в воздухе и возникая через долю секунды в новом положении.  
— Подожди-подожди, — выпалил он, пропал, а потом появился с ведром поп-корна, взятым из ниоткуда, блаженно развалился в кресле и вперил хитрый взгляд в Росомаху. — Вот теперь рассказывай. Я, наверное, еще более хорош там? В будущем?  
Самолюбование явно появилось на свет раньше него, и теперь откровенно лучилось у него на физиономии.  
— Ты имеешь ввиду, хорош в том, чтобы быть таким невыносимо навязчивым? Определенно да, — отозвался Джеймс, продолжая тянуть густой сигарный дым в легкие. Сегодня был нелегкий день, так что теперь, смотреть на то, как Пьетро пытается подкупить его своими трюками и тонной обаяния, было каким-никаким развлечением.  
— Ты охуительно таинственный, Логан, — ухмыльнулся с набитым ртом Пьетро, роняя из горсти себе на колени поп-корн. — Это типа часть имиджа?  
— Типа, — согласился Логан, хмыкнув в ответ. Ощущение дежа-вю накатывало, как тошнота. У них был уже похожий разговор, сотни разговоров, на самом деле. На старых скрипучих кроватях, в дороге, тянувшейся из невнятного пункта А в еще более невнятный пункт Б, на заданиях Ксавье и после, когда Логан штопал Пьетро плечо от шальной пойманной пули, а тот смывал с лица Джеймса кровь, чужую и его собственную.  
Пьетро дернулся вперед, едва не опрокинув ведро с поп-корном на ковер, и пощелкал пальцами перед глазами задумавшегося Логана:  
— Эй, мужик, вернись, Земля вызывает! Задумался о том, насколько я охуенен? Так давай вслух, мне же любопытно!  
— Ты — заноза в заднице, — предельно честно отозвался Росомаха, стряхивая тяжелый пепел сигары, сыпавшийся с тяжестью мокрого песка. Логан мимолетно подумал, что такого хорошего табака в будущем не найти, будь бы проклята пропаганда здорового образа жизни.  
— Это я и без тебя знаю, — важно кивнул Ртуть, снова разваливаясь в кресле. — Что еще?  
Джеймс тяжело вздохнул:  
— Мы работали… будем работать… возможно будем работать, — наконец сформулировал Логан, — вместе пару раз. По просьбе Ксавье.  
— Этого заросшего хиппи? — с сомнением хмыкнул Пьетро.  
— Ну, он не всю жизнь будет хиппи, — пожал плечами Логан, — и заросшим тоже, если уж на то пошло. Ты рассказывал, что в какой-то момент познакомился с Капитаном Америкой, и тот научил тебя паре-тройке неплохих трюков. Не знаю, насколько это правда, Ванда говорила, что ты просто треплешься, но дрался ты действительно неплохо.  
Ртуть напрягся: все легкомыслие слетело с него в мгновение ока, забытый поп-крон все-таки рассыпался по полу, а Пьетро уже сверлил темным злым взглядом Джеймса.  
— При чем тут сестра? — в его голосе зазвенел металл. Сквозь мальчишку вдруг проступила тень человека, которым он мог стать — правой рукой Магнето, вершиной Братства мутантов. — Она мелкая совсем. И у нее нет способностей.  
— Это ты так думаешь, — спокойно отозвался Джеймс. — Возможно, сейчас она и не будет ничего уметь. В версии моего будущего, вы близнецы, и твоя сестрица обладает огромной силой.  
— Близнецы? — лицо Пьетро вытянулось в глупой гримасе, и Логан, не удержавшись, широко ухмыльнулся.  
— Они самые.  
Ртуть неожиданно замолчал, видимо, обрабатывая полученную информацию, запоминая и формируя собственное мнение по этому поводу. Кажется, он воспринял все весьма серьезно, но Хоулетт не особенно беспокоился о том, что рассказывает Пьетро их будущее. Не жалко, тем более, что он здесь, чтобы его изменить. Будущее так же неизвестно, как и всегда, и так же непредсказуемо.  
Сигара, закушенная Логаном между зубов, стала медленно затухать, и щелчок тяжелой зажигалки вывел Пьетро из минутного оцепенения.  
— Вау, — выдал он запоздало, вскинув брови. — А сила? Какая у нее сила?  
Чертова барахлящая зажигалка щелкала вхолостую, чадя газом и ломая Логану планы на еще минут пятнадцать расслабленного курева в кресле. На вопрос Пьетро он не отвечал, дожидаясь, пока вспыхнет огонек, но тщетно. Росомаха вздохнул, захлопнул крышечку и вжал сигару в горку пепла.  
— Так, пацан, давай-ка на боковую, — устало проговорил Логан. — Поиграли в предсказателя и хватит.  
— Срань господня, сейчас всего одиннадцать, — возмутился Пьетро такому неожиданному прикрытию лавочки. — Ты прямо как пенсионер какой-то!  
— А я и так немолод, — фыркнул Логан, — и это, между прочим, ты с самого начала заметил.  
— Скажешь про силу, и я свалю, — тут же воспользовался шансом Максимофф, ухмыльнувшись. — А нет, могу и тут заночевать.  
— Телекинез, — сдался Хоулетт, весьма явственно себе представив, что серебристая заноза в заднице останется здесь, а ведь точно останется. Логану не приходилось сомневаться в упертости Пьетро никогда. — И гипноз. А теперь — на выход.  
— Зачетно, — хмыкнул Пьетро и расплылся в улыбке. И улыбка эта посвящалась вовсе не талантам Ванды.  
— Дверь за собой закрой. И поп-корн убери, — посоветовал Логан, но услышав что-то, что ему не понравилось, Пьетро тут же растворился, оставив за собой чуть покачивающуюся от сквозняка дверь. И чертову рассыпанную кукурузу.  
— Отшлепать бы тебя, чтобы неповадно было, — едва слышно сквозь зубы пробормотал Логан, но, будучи честным с собой, понимал, что просто не может злиться на мальчишку. Возможно, позже, старое-доброе раздражение еще захлестнет его с головой, но сейчас понимание того, что Ртуть крутится рядом, переполненный жизнью, просто не позволяло достаточно разозлиться. Бесконечная болтовня Пьетро заглушала безжалостный звук его крошащихся позвонков, что последние несколько лет не покидал память Джеймса ни на секунду. «Главное», — подумал Джеймс, — «чтобы этого не понял мальчишка, а то усядется на шею, и ноги свесит».  
На следующий день Пьетро особенно с расспросами не приставал, разве что отирался поблизости, иногда чуть больше, чем нужно, но в целом не смертельно. Логан поймал себя на мысли, что размышления про пацана с серебристыми волосами приходят в его голову значительно чаще, чем размышления об операции, которую они должны провернуть, а это ну очень хреновая какая-то тенденция. Хоулетт дал себе мысленный зарок — никаких лишних мыслей о Пьетро, что бы там их не связывало в будущем, что бы не происходило, он здесь не за этим. Завтра к полудню Эрик Леншерр уже должен ощущать своей макушкой припекающее июньское солнце, а кроме него — они все, и это значит, что дело должно пройти чисто.  
Накануне назначенного дня Логан позволил себе расслабиться — Хэнк и Чарльз продумали и рассчитали все до мелочей, а свое дело Джеймс и так знал прекрасно. Но все-таки надеялся, что когти в ход пускать не придется.  
Душная комната на втором этаже особняка осточертела ему своими четырьмя стенами, и Логан, наскоро одевшись, спустился в заросший двор перед школой, чтобы постоять в темноте, поддаваясь какому-то смутному инстинкту. Заросший неухоженный сад дышал вокруг него спокойствием, отдавая густые ночные запахи, и захваченный всем этим Джеймс не уловил еще один, возникший за секунду. Будь это комната, он бы распознал еще на подходе, но не в этот раз.  
— Не поздновато торчать на улице, а, старичок? — возник откуда-то слева знакомый насмешливый голос, как раз, когда Логан потянулся в карман за сигарой. Неуловимое движение, и ладонь Хоулетта ухватила пальцами лишь пустоту. Вот паршивец.  
Серебристая макушка мелькнула рядом.  
— Господи, как ты куришь эту дрянь? — давясь дымом, пожаловался Пьетро, кривясь и возвращая невесть когда подожжённую сигару ее владельцу.  
— С удовольствием, — хмыкнул Логан, затягиваясь. Густой дым, клубясь, медленно тянулся к безоблачным, обещающим чудесную погоду на утро, небесам. — Так разве тебе не пора спать, малой?  
Ртуть, как обычно, насупился на раздражающее его прозвище, но тут же посветлел лицом, а его темные глаза вспыхнули нехорошим интересом. Чуйка Логана мгновенно заколотила во все колокола предупредительным набатом — этот взгляд ему был более, чем знаком.  
— Пора, но что поделать. Одному, знаешь ли, ужасно неприятно и холодно засыпать, — нарочито небрежно бросил Пьетро, но шально горящие глаза выдавали его с головой.  
— Я думал, ты перерос возраст, когда на ночь нужна сказочка, — поддразнил его Росомаха, словно и не замечая того контекста, что так старательно небрежно Ртуть вкладывал в свою реплику.  
— Зависит от сказочки, — оскалился поганец. — И того, кто ее будет рассказывать. Мне понравились твои истории о будущем, старичок.  
— Это потому что я не рассказывал тебе страшных, — хмуро отозвался Логан.  
— Расскажи, — предложил Пьетро, наматывая вокруг Джеймса, наверное, сотый круг. Густая трава под ним промялась и уже стала видна земля. — А если мне станет слишком страшно, я приду к тебе ночью…  
— И тут начнутся мои кошмары, — саркастично хмыкнул Росомаха.  
— Да ладно тебе, старичок. Я могу облапать тебя так, что ты и не заметишь.  
— Я могу насадить тебя на свои когти так, что ты обязательно заметишь, — безмятежно отозвался Росомаха, выпуская дым носом. — Мы это уже с тобой проходили.  
— Я пытался тебя облапать? — искренне заинтересовался Ртуть, даже чуть притормозив, сбив носками кед комья земли в сторону.  
— Нет, я пытался тебя убить, — любезно ответил Логан.  
— За что? — возмутился Ртуть, наконец совсем останавливаясь и изумленно глядя на Джеймса, словно тот собирался убить его прямо сейчас.  
— Мы не всегда были друзьями, — пожал плечами тот. — Большую часть времени мы не были друзьями, если уж на то пошло.  
И ни слова лжи — сначала они пытались убить друг друга, потом — умопомрачительно трахались и работали вместе, а еще чуть более потом мир сошел с ума. Дружбой их отношения можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Какого же черта Пьетро Максимофф крутится вокруг Логана сейчас, тот объяснить не мог. Либо причиной было то, что из них троих Джеймс был единственным, кто знал что-то о Ртути, чем и подцепил невольно любопытство мальчишки, либо же это было нечто кармическое.

А старину Магнето они на следующий день все-таки извлекли из бетонно-песочной трубы под Пентагоном. Логан стоически перенес препирания Ксавье и Эрика, решивших выяснить свои отношения прямо на месте, и вырубил нескольких копов сковородкой без применения когтей. Без применения, кстати, еще и благодаря Пьетро, который разрулил ситуацию прежде, чем Логан бы успел грязно выругаться и вспороть брюхо нескольким парням с пушками.  
Джеймс похлопал его по плечу на выходе, мол, молодец, парень. Даже в тебе не сомневался.  
На самом деле — сомневался, разумеется. Но шестнадцатилетний Пьетро при всех своих недостатках и подростковых заскоках оставался чистым мальчиком. Он был вором, но еще не был убийцей. Это было тоже непривычно, а еще несколько невероятно. Где-то в глубине души, если считать, что у Росомахи она все же присутствовала, ему хотелось бы, чтобы все так и оставалось.  
Логан предпочел не прощаться с Пьетро, оставив Чарльза улаживать вопрос с машиной и неуемным любопытством отпрыска Леншерра. Последний, кстати, раздражал Логана не в пример сильнее, Росомаху буквально колотило от столь близкого присутствия человека, так долго числившегося его врагом. Предательская мыслишка, что множество проблем можно решить прямо сейчас, стоит только выпустить чертовому маньяку кишки, никак не покидала его голову. Особенно, после того как Магнето мимолетно обронил, глядя на когти Логана:  
— Представь, были бы они из металла.  
Логан это прекрасно представлял. Так же отчетливо, как и ощущение, когда кто-то, имеющий власть над металлом, пытается этот металл из тебя вырвать. Неоднократно. К удаче Росомахи, он начал догадываться, куда можно побольнее ударить Леншерра, поэтому, когда тот лениво поинтересовался: «Где они тебя откопали?», — Логан медленно и с чувством, словно вколачивал гвозди в гроб Магнето, произнес:  
— Тебе сложно будет в это поверить. Ты прислал меня. Ты и Чарльз. Из будущего.  
И еще за секунду до того, как Леншерр бросил на него какой-то больной и загнанный взгляд, Логан понял, что попал в точку. Этим двоим стоило серьезно обсудить пару-тройку моментов.  
Но уже через пару часов Джеймс пожалел об этой мысли. Чарльз и Эрик сорвались-таки в выяснение, у кого перед кем больше косяков, и больше всего на свете Росомаха хотел бы оказаться где-нибудь подальше от этого чертового самолета. Сцена напоминала какой-то дурацкую мелодраму, и скажи кто Логану, что его старый-добрый знакомый Чарльз будет с таим отчаянным видом кричать на Магнето: «Ты бросил меня! Ты забрал ее и бросил МЕНЯ!», то Росомаха здорово бы посмеялся. Но сейчас было не до смеха, особенно, когда Леншерр холодно и спокойно парировал:  
— Ангел. Азазель. Эмма. Банши. Наши братья и сестры мутанты — убиты. А на других проводили эксперименты! Их уничтожили!  
Подчиняясь холодной неудержимой ярости Магнето самолет нырнул носом к земле.  
— А где ты был, Чарльз? — не унимался Эрик, словно, не замечая ни накренившейся поверхности, ни окриков Хэнка, не способного выровнять полет. — Где ты был, когда должен был защищать их? Где были ты и Хэнк? Прятался?! Ты бросил нас всех, Чарльз!  
Самолет, наконец, принял горизонтальное положение, и Логан осознал, что он наконец-то может дышать и отпустить хрупкий пластик стола, в который вцепился против своей воли так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Он не хотел выяснять, кто из них прав, а кто виноват, но совершенно точно был бы не против вернуть Леншерра туда, откуда они его взяли, и больше никогда не совершать подобных ошибок.  
И чутье не подвело Логана в очередной раз — он уже привык прикидывать процентное соотношение вероятности пиздеца и не удивляться тому, насколько точно итог сходится с его прогнозами, но по собственной же наивности предпочитал думать, что это пустые мысли, и им удастся задуманное. Не удалось.  
Они вернулись в особняк Ксавье приняв поражение, без проклятого Леншерра, сбитые с толку и злые, а Логан в особенности. Его до сих пор слегка пошатывало после того, как чудом спасенное сознание, мучительно вырываемое из тела, осталось на месте. По шкале мерзких ощущений Хоулетт дал бы этому твердую заслуженную шестерочку.  
Первым, на кого Джеймс наткнулся в заброшенной школе, был Пьетро. Пьетро, которого, черт возьми, здесь совершенно не должно было быть, и Логан, вымотанный неудачей и смутно ощущающий, что худшее только впереди, видеть пацана был совершенно не рад.  
— Я смотрел новости, — затараторил Максимофф, взволнованно скользя взглядом по их мрачным лицам, вероятно, спеша как можно скорее объяснить свое нахождение здесь. — Подумал, что вам понадобится моя помощь. Я ведь правда могу помочь, я ведь в курсе всего…  
— Нет, ты не поможешь, — резко, сам от себя того не ожидая, вдруг оборвал его Логан, почувствовав, как на него уставилось сразу три пары глаз. Хотя и Чарльз, и Хэнк могли сказать нечто подобное, никто не ожидал от Росомахи такого тона.  
А у Логана снова сдавило тесным жгутом грудную клетку и виски. Он выдохнул, отведя взгляд от Ртути, в глазах которого колыхалось невысказанные удивление и обида.  
— Пьетро, — мягко и устало начал Чарльз, — нам надо отдохнуть. Поговорим об этом позже.  
Логан был уверен, что после этой вспышки мальчишка вовсе откажется смотреть в его сторону, но Ртуть в очередной раз плевать хотел на все условности и вероятности, вломившись вечером в спальню Джеймса, на этот раз постучавшись. К сожалению, стук опоздал секунды на две — неугомонный Максимофф уже развалился в чем-то приглянувшемся ему кресле.  
— Ты не знаешь, на что я способен, — насупившись, заговорил он, старательно замедляя свою речь. Когда Ртуть злился, то начинал торопиться еще больше, глотал слоги и слова и, зная эту свою особенность, намеренно замедлял речь, чтобы собеседник мог понять хоть что-то. Эта же привычка была у него и в будущем, Логан отлично помнил ее.  
— Знаю, — отозвался он сокрушительно спокойным тоном, не глядя в сторону Пьетро. — Ты способен влипать во все неприятности, что только могут быть. Это, буквально, вторая твоя супер-способность. Которую, кстати, ты не перестаешь демонстрировать.  
— Неправда, — вскинулся тот, но, глядя на иронично приподнятую бровь Логана, неожиданно стушевался. — По крайней мере, не во все, и я с тем же успехом могу от неприятностей убежать.  
— Что-то не видно, — хмыкнул Джеймс, — ты ведь все еще здесь.  
— А ты не неприятность, — тут же парировал пацан.  
— Я имел в виду особняк Ксавье, а не собственную спальню, — на лице Логана против его воли проступила улыбка. — Но, и это тоже.  
Беседу прервал появившийся Хэнк, корректно постучавший в не до конца прикрытую дверь — Ртуть тут же беззвучно исчез, словно телепортировался. Зверю, не смотря на его внешность вечного девственника из лабораторий, хватило задать смелости главный вопрос напрямую:  
— Я знаю, это сложно… Есть куча разных причин и правил о том, что ты можешь говорить, а что — нет, но я хотел бы узнать…  
Вид Хэнка Логану не нравился от слова совсем, как и то, что тот собирался спросить. Он ощущал Ртуть совсем рядом, и последнее, что хотелось бы Росомахе — заводить при мальчишке разговоры о смерти, но Джеймс не стал прерывать МакКоя:  
— В будущем, — продолжал тот, — я выживу?  
— Нет, — просто и коротко бросил Росомаха. Не рассказывать же, что его череп будет проломлен по совершенно дурацкой причине в самом начале войны только за то, что Хэнк попытается остановить бойню, попытается предотвратить крупную стычку между людьми и мутантами, во имя здравого смысла, о котором, к тому времени, все уже забудут.  
Смелости, которую Хэнк собрал для того, чтобы задать вопрос, все же не хватило, чтобы принять ответ во всей его ошеломляющей полноте. Собственная смертность, хоть и изначально всем понятная, всегда воспринимается чем-то далеким и несуществующим. Словно оглушенный, он кивнул, глядя в пол:  
— Ладно… Ладно, спасибо.  
И, когда дверь беззвучно прикрылась за гением, Логан продолжил, зная, что тот все равно услышит:  
— Я говорю о мире из которого прибыл.  
Занавески взметнулись упругой волной, и рядом с Логаном на кровати материализовался Максимофф, распластавшись на животе и уткнувшись подбородком в ладони — ни дать, ни взять, послушная двенадцатилетняя девочка на фотосессии в летнем саду.  
— А Хэнк молодец, — протянул Пьетро задумчиво, уставившись на Логана, — я спросить самое главное не догадался.  
Джеймс мысленно чертыхнулся. Он не желал говорить о гибели, которую видел своими глазами. О глупой, бесцельной, несправедливой смерти, врезавшейся в собственное тяжелое, очень старое сердце. И в первую очередь он не желал говорить об этом с теми, кто сейчас был молод, переполнен жизнью, переполнен силой и страстью.  
— Хотя это бессмысленно, — легкомысленно продолжил Ртуть, болтая ногами. Металлические кнопки на кроссовках мальчишки мелькали на периферии глаз Росомахи, поблескивая в свете тусклой лампы. — Со мной ничего не случится. Верно, старик?  
Логан молчал. Сказать «нет» так же легко, как Хэнку ему не удавалось, язык не поворачивался. Даже не закрывая глаз он видел, как огромный Страж ведет рукой, и короткой вспышкой между его пальцев появляется смазанная фигура Ртути, пытающегося вырваться из жесткой хватки. Сцена отпечаталась где-то на сетчатке, как короткий зацикленный ролик.  
Логан молчал. Пауза давно перевалила за положенную границу, чтобы сойти за намеренную интригу. У Ртути в глазах мелькнуло нервное удивление, он приподнялся на руках, заглядывая тому в лицо, и очередная фраза дернулась, но не сорвалась с его губ. Логан не смотрел на него, его ответ был более чем очевиден.  
— Нет, — помотал головой Пьетро, отчего его волосы растрепались, мазнув по лицу прядками, — нет-нет-нет, мужик, ты меня не запугаешь. Нехрен тут лежать с похоронной мордой и надеяться, что это меня отпугнет. Я тебе не верю, понял? Ничего со мной не случится.  
Хоулетт наконец взглянул на растерянного, сбитого с толку мальчишку, внезапно узнавшего о собственной смертности, и почувствовал, как глухая, убивающая, тяжелая нежность заворочалась где-то между ребрами. Пьетро выглядел пораженным гораздо больше чем Хэнк, гораздо больше, чем был бы кто-либо другой, потому что только Пьетро сосредотачивал в себе такую огромную веру в собственную силу, мощь и неуязвимость. Его юношеская самоуверенность, больно уколотая фактом гибели, трепыхалась теперь беспомощно, как мошка в ладони.  
— Почему? — вдруг вскинулся Ртуть. — Почему ты меня не спас?!  
И это было больнее, чем если бы Росомахе вогнали бы нож прямиком в спину, по самую чертову рукоятку. Но Пьетро выстреливал слово за словом, не замечая потемневшего лица Хоулетта:  
— Ты, черт возьми, Логан, где ты был, пока меня убивали? Ты же мог меня спасти, должен был, ты, чертов канадский ублюдок!  
Словно пока еще не случившееся прошлое заговорило с Джеймсом, словно призрак Пьетро наконец нашел Росомаху, чтобы обвинить его в том, в чем тот обвинял себя едва ли не каждый чертов день.  
— Я пытался, — наконец, хрипло сказал он, глядя в глаза ошарашенному Пьетро, протягивая тяжелую руку и осторожно убирая с его лица тонкую серую прядь. Мальчишка дернулся и окаменел.  
— Я очень хотел тебя спасти. Но не успел. Просто… не успел.  
Казалось, мысли и чувства с бешеной скоростью мечутся в голове Пьетро — это отражалось в его глазах, в том, что даже безупречное чутье Росомахи не могло уловить его эмоциональный фон.  
Ртуть медленно скосил взгляд на руку Логана, все еще остававшуюся на месте, чуть свел брови, опустил уголки губ. Выражение его лица было точь-в-точь как у рассерженного ребенка, и Хоулетт вовсе не удивился, если бы этот ребенок сейчас вцепился ему в горло, а потом за секунду исчез.  
И Пьетро вдруг правда исчез, резко так, за одно мгновение, заставив Логана вздрогнуть, а потом так же быстро оказался прямо на нем, сжимая коленями, обтянутыми в клепаные джинсы, бока Росомахи. Логан, вжимаясь лопатками в подушку, машинально констатировал про себя: «Ну охуеть. Приплыли», а потом Пьетро смазался, пропал, и к губам Хоулетта прижались жадные мальчишеские губы. Дыхание Ртути пахло колой и жвачкой, сладким запахом безмятежного подростка, но в том отчаянии, в каком Пьетро целовал его, не было ничего детского. Словно смерть уже пришла за ними, скребя костлявыми пальцами по дверному косяку.  
От растерянности Джеймс позволил этому поцелую длиться несколько секунд, после чего отстранил Пьетро, осторожно, но крепко сжав его бока своими ладонями. Сердце Ртути билось с такой силой, что эхом отдавалось в голове Логана белым шумом.  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Хоулетт, глядя в бездонные горящие мальчишеские глаза. В них читалась беда, читался приговор Джеймсу, который тот все еще надеялся отсрочить. — Нет, пацан, даже не думай.  
Пьетро тяжело дышал, глядя на Логана сверху вниз, продолжая крепко сжимать коленями его с обеих сторон. И вдруг он улыбнулся. Легко и светло. И хитро. Нежность продолжала душить Росомаху, а Пьетро чуть наклонился, ломая сопротивление сжавшихся пальцев, оставляющих синяки на его боках, осторожно провел пальцами по жестким, растрепанным волосам, по щеке, царапающей щетиной, по узким сухим губам и спокойно, едва ли не буднично сказал:  
— Если меня все же убьют, там, в будущем, значит, у нас осталось значительно меньше времени, чем я рассчитывал. Так, зачем нам тратить его сейчас, Логан?  
Если бы Росомаха знал тогда, как на самом деле повернется их общее будущее, он бы сам схватил Пьетро, и ни на секунду не отпускал от себя, как бы сумасшедше это не звучало. Но сейчас он знал только одно — его сопротивление доставучему пацану с серебристой башкой не имеет, фактически, ни единого основания под собой. Пьетро произнес «Ло-оган», и Росомаха перевернул его на лопатки одним движением, быстро, словно ему отдали команду, словно что-то щелкнуло внутри. Навалился сверху, тяжелый, непоколебимый, широкоплечий, а у Ртути заплясали бесенята в глазах, Логан видел их в свете рыже-желтой лампочки, прежде чем мальчишка толкнулся к нему навстречу.  
Пьетро всегда был жадным до тактильного контакта, прикосновений, поцелуев, но сейчас, казалось, у него сорвало все возможные стоп-краны. Он целовал Логана, и то и дело срывался в мерцание, отчего контуры его тела расплывались в серебристой, ртутной дымке, и бесконечно касался кожи Росомахи, словно поверить не мог в реальность происходящего. Логану в итоге пришлось поймать его руки и крепко зафиксировать у того над головой.  
Пьетро тут же выгнулся, закинув ноги на бока Джеймсу, и взгляд у него был шальной и совершенно бешеный.  
И все же, стоило свободной руке Логана скользнуть к джинсам мальчишки, тот неуловимо напрягся, зажался.  
— Дай угадаю, ты девственник, — вынес вердикт Хоулетт, подавив тяжелый вздох. Все не могло быть так просто, никогда не бывало.  
— Ну, у меня было пару раз с девчонками, но в этом плане да, — Пьетро плотно сжал губы, но не отвел от лица Джеймса горящего жадного взгляда. — Это проблема?  
Логану проще вовсе не думать о том, что так очевидно плещется в глазах мальчишки. А у него там сладкое, нетерпеливое желание взломать тяжеловесного, пуленепробиваемого Росомаху, подобраться еще ближе, так близко, чтобы увидеть все то, что обычно не выносятся на фасад. Вот так шутка — для Пьетро Хоулетт интереснее, чем Пентагон, все тайны мира, любое будущее, что может случиться вместе взятые. Для Пьетро он — скала, выточенная ветрами столетий, он тот, кто видел то, чего Ртуть никогда не увидит. Пьетро, конечно, просто задыхался от такой удачи, попавшей прямо в руки.  
Джеймс хотел бы сказать, что сам Пьетро — проблема, не зависимо от того, со сколькими он спал или не спал до него. Но вместо этого, только склонился ниже для очередного поцелуя, чувствуя, как самоконтроль летит к чертям от ощущения горячего податливого Пьетро под ним. Он прикусил ему нижнюю губу как-то так по-собственнически, на что мальчишка полузадушенно всхлипнул. Теперь Хоулетт уже не отстранялся, делился собственным табачным тяжелым дыханием, уверенно просунув руку между ними, справляясь с молнией на его дурацких узеньких, тесных джинсах. Максимофф дернулся под ним, пробормотал:  
— Подожди, я сам, — и пропал прямо у Логана из-под рук.  
— Мать твою, — тяжело вздохнул Росомаха, которого эти спонтанные исчезновения начинали потихоньку заебывать, особенно в ответственные моменты, но Ртуть появился уже через секунду на прежнем месте, раздетый абсолютно догола. Даже очки с головы стащил, растрепав серебристые волосы по подушке.  
— Хочешь, я и тебя…- ухмыльнувшись, предложил Пьетро, кажется, ничуть не смущаясь собственной наготы, хотя Логан все же чувствовал легкий запах его волнения.  
— Уймись, — коротко, низко проговорил Хоулетт, отстранился и расстегнул собственные джинсы сам, приспустил, но даже не снял полностью. Ртуть хотелось взять вот так, словно ему надо было бы уходить сразу же по завершению. Взгляд Пьетро метался по Логану от плеч до паха, и снова наверх, словно мальчишка разом хотел увидеть все, увидеть и запомнить, выжечь в своей памяти. Он снова начал ускоряться, отчего Логан, с тихом раздраженным рыком был вынужден вновь схватить его за плечи.  
Джеймс боялся отпустить его хоть на секунду, чтобы Пьетро не превратился в дрожащее марево, чтобы снова неожиданно не исчез.  
Вот уж ирония, так отчаянно сопротивляясь близости, сейчас Логан скорее бы убил, чем отпустил Ртуть от себя. Тот был его, принадлежал ему каждой клеточкой, каждым сорванным вздохом, каждым нетерпеливым стоном.  
Это не было похоже ни на один раз, что был у них в будущем, а благодаря чертовой памяти бессмертной твари Логан помнил каждый раз. Ртуть умудрялся зажиматься и бесстыдно подставляться одновременно, его было слишком много и слишком мало, даже на вкус он был сладким и терпким.  
«Ртуть в двадцать раз слаще сахара», — некстати вспомнилось Логану, и от нелепости этой мысли Росомаха едва не расхохотался.  
После, когда взъерошенный и взмокший Пьетро уснул, с комфортом развалившись на груди Логана, Хоулетт мог лишь дивиться тому, как иронично складывалось будущее.  
Когда-то Ртуть, его Ртуть, из будущего, любивший потрепаться и подоставать Росомаху о его прошлых женщинах, семьях и влюбленностях, в свою очередь не рассказывал лишь об одном — о своем первом опыте. Не то, чтобы Логану было жизненно важно это знать, но то, как Пьетро отшучивался, а то и просто замыкался в себе, огрызаясь, вызывало закономерное любопытство. Сейчас вопрос потерял свою актуальность, но мысль, что однажды этот мальчик, мирно спящий в его руках, будет так же стыдливо замалчивать о нем, вызывало одновременно тепло и злость. Потому что Логан был готов убить голыми руками того, кто посмеет хоть посмотреть в сторону Пьетро.  
Как-то Хэнк сказал, что, возможно, события похожи на круги по воде, что идут от брошенного камня, но само будущее, время — это река, что не может изменить своего течения. Возможно, Ртуть был тем течением, что тянуло Логана, тем, что должно было случиться с ним, несмотря ни на что. Был тем, кого забрала глупая случайность, несправедливость.  
Джеймс даже не представлял себе, что такое несправедливость.

***  
— Это не обсуждается, — жестко отрезал Логан, собираясь. — Ты не летишь с нами в Вашингтон. Ты не видел, на что способен этот цельнометаллический маньяк.  
— Я могу помочь! — в сотый раз упрямо повторил Ртуть, сцепив кулаки. — Он ничего не сделает мне, я быстрее и…  
— Нет!  
Мальчишка бросил на него взгляд униженного и оскорбленного и пропал, оставив после себя повисший в тишине хлопок ударившейся со всей дури о косяк двери.  
Росомаха беззвучно выругался. Он не хотел ссориться с мальчишкой сейчас, но по-другому не получалось, тот не желал слушать никаких разумных доводов, уперся, не давая Логану прохода, заставив его сорваться в низкий рык. Но мысль о Ртути и Леншерре, как всегда уверенном в своей правоте (у них это что, фамильная черта?) вызывала у Росомахи едва ли не ужас.  
«Поговорю с ним после», — решил Джеймс, накидывая на плечи куртку.

На площадке перед Белым домом яблоку было не где упасть. Логану пришлось признать — Магнето всегда умел выбрать момент для очередного плана. Не отказало ему и воображение — увидев летящий к дому правительства стадион, Росомаха проглотил бы сигару, если бы курить на столь светском мероприятии было разрешено. Пришлось ограничиться тихой руганью в адрес изобретательного психопата и быстрее искать Рейвен в толпе, стараясь не оглядываться каждые три секунды на внушительные фигуры Стражей. Они, конечно, не имели ничего общего с монстрами, что где-то там, сейчас, в будущем, пытались добраться до оставшихся выживших мутантов, среди которых было и его бездвижное тело, но все же вызывали стойкий холодный, вбитый в инстинкты страх где-то между лопатками.  
Стадион захлебнулся криком и запахом страха, стоило Стражам начать стрелять. Логан, мчавшийся к Мистик, был вынужден резко броситься в сторону от прочертивших воздух пуль. И вот, оглядываясь в поисках пути отступления, он увидел то, что ему не понравилось. Совсем не понравилось.  
Серебристая тень на секунду стала отчетливой, приобретая вид чертового мальчишки, которого вообще здесь быть не должно, осторожно придерживающего голову очередной дамы, и снова исчезла, чтобы через пару секунд возникнуть чуть левее, безрассудно спасая кого-то из-под пуль.  
— Логан! — подстегнул его громкий мысленный окрик Ксавье, но он, как и все происходящее, потеряли всякий смысл. Будущее было бесполезно, если неугомонного мальчишку снова убьют на его глазах.  
Росомаха бросился к Ртути. Холодный голос Магнето где-то за его спиной приказал:  
— Делай то, для чего создан, — и очередной Страж, уже изготовившийся пристрелить кого-то, перевел взгляд на Ртуть.  
Логану казалось, что он снова оказался в каком-то бесконечном, зацикленном кошмаре. Он видел, как Страж поднял тяжелую руку, и что Пьетро неожиданно замер перед ним, как кролик перед удавом, зачарованно глядя в механические равнодушные глаза смерти. И Логан понимал, что не успевает, хотя мчится на пределе сил, на такой скорости, что мышцы отрываются от костей.  
Он бессильно закричал, и Пьетро, услышав его голос, заторможено повернул голову, придя в себя, и сорвался с места. Джеймс каким-то чудом успел поймать мерцающую тень, укрывая его собственным телом. Пули, предназначенные Ртути, вошли в его тело, пробивая мышцы, печень и легкие, и застревая где-то внутри. Но любой боли стоило ощущение чужого загнанно бьющегося сердца и острый шепот:  
— Подожди, я сейчас, Логан, — и еще прикосновение холодной ладони к шее.  
— Исчезни отсюда, — хрипло прошипел Росомаха, зло ощерившись. Проклятые пули жгли нутро, пробив плоть, но больше этого Хоулетта беспокоило, что Пьетро все еще здесь. — Уходи! — закричал Логан громко, раздирая глотку, выдыхая весь кислород из легких разом. Он увидел ошарашенные, испуганные глаза мальчишки, а в следующую секунду Ртуть пропал. Впервые невыносимый Пьетро послушался, впервые сделал так, как его попросили.  
Где-то за спиной у Логана крошился камень и грохотали выстрелы Стражей, глухими долбающими взрывами доносясь до ушей Росомахи. Он сцепил зубы, ощущая, как медленно регенерирует пораженное пулями тело, поднялся, разлепив веки, глядя как качается земля перед глазами.  
Крохотная фигурка Магнето впереди повернулась в его сторону. И тут Логан рванул, успевая уклоняться от тяжелых кусков металла, направляемых ровным, ледяным взглядом Леншерра ему навстречу. В какой-то момент Джеймсу показалось, что он уже рядом. Вот-вот схватит его, самоуверенного ублюдка, за горло, но ровно в этот момент огромный кусок бетона с обломанной арматурой врезался ему в спину.  
А потом была боль. Долгая, разрывающая, дробящая, заставляющая его сознание трепыхаться в черепной коробке, невыносимыми усилиями сдерживаемое где-то в будущем. И затем Логана со всех сторон обняла ледяная вода, жидким пламенем попадая в носоглотку. Он шел на дно камнем, обреченный тонуть не в воде, а собственной боли.  
И на самом дне, прежде чем закрыть глаза и открыть их в будущем, ему в голову пришла последняя короткая, сладкая, как последний глоток воздуха, мысль: «Успел», а потом не менее утешающая: «Оторву башку Леншерру как только вернусь. Обязательно.»


	3. Июль, 1983 год

Пьетро в сотый раз крутил в руках старую потрепанную визитку. Десять лет назад Максимофф на прощание все-таки утянул ее из бумажника Профессора, и уже тогда она выглядела видавшей виды, а сейчас, казалось, и вовсе была готова развалиться на части. По телеку щекастый репортер взволнованно вещал, что местоположение всемирно известного мутанта-террориста Эрика Леншерра стало известно, а Пьетро безуспешно пытался выбросить из головы образ маленькой мертвой девочки, чем-то неуловимо похожей на Ванду из детских воспоминаний.  
Именно с Ванды все и началось. Пьетро казалось, что времени прошло гораздо больше, но на деле — не минуло и суток. Крик младшей Максимофф услышал мгновенно и тут же оказался рядом. Она сгорбилась, прижимая ладонь к груди, рвано хватая ртом воздух. Дар сестры проявлялся неконтролируемыми, часто пугающими ее вспышками, но так отчаянно она еще никогда не кричала.  
— Они убили ее, — проговорила Ванда. Ее потряхивало, а щеки были мокрыми от слез.  
— Кого? — Пьетро держал ее за плечи, бесконечно желая облегчить боль младшей.  
— Нашу сестру, — последовал неожиданный ответ, — они убили нашу сестру, Пит.  
Им не было ничего известно об имеющихся у них сестрах или братьях прежде, но вечерние новости подтвердили спонтанное предсказание Ванды. Пьетро, не задумываясь, сорвался в Польшу, но даже ему, со всей его скоростью, не удалось обогнать время — в городке он нашел тело девочки, укрытое тонкой простыней, два десятка семей, убитых горем, и ни следа Магнето. Леншерра. Его отца.  
И вот теперь единственным способом узнать о происходящем было вернуться в особняк Ксавье, найти Чарльза и Хэнка, а еще неминуемо встретиться с тем, что прошло и казалось переболевшим.  
Тогда, десять лет назад, после сражения перед Белым домом, Пьетро ждал их в особняке, всех троих. Вернулись двое, и Логана в их числе не было. Оказалось, что никто, никто, черт возьми, не видел, что с ним случилось, все были разбросаны по разным концам, все сражались в одиночку. И потом, уже в особняке, при помощи Церебро, Профессор не смог найти его ни на следующий день, ни через неделю, ни через две.  
— Возможно, он просто вернулся в свое время, — осторожно предположил Чарльз после очередных безрезультатных поисков.  
— Он говорил только о сознании, — упрямствовал Пьетро, успевший в свое время здорово нагреть уши на разговорах для него не предназначенных. — Тело где-то должно было остаться!  
— Пойми, Церебро видит каждого живого мутанта, — не выдержав, с нажимом проговорил Чарльз, и тут же, явно пожалев о сказанном, осекся. — Прости, Пьетро, но…  
— Он не мог погибнуть, регенерация не позволила бы!  
Но вид Ксавье явно говорил, что он не верил доводам мальчишки, слишком уверенный в своих силах и в Церебро, слишком счастливый тем, что удалось спасти старого друга.  
С тех пор Ртуть не бывал в особняке, и видел Чарльза разве что по телеку во время каких-то конференций и новостей. Сначала Пьетро все порывался найти Логана, хотя он не мог придумать ни одного мало-мальски стоящего плана, а потом Ванде понадобилась помощь с осознанием собственного дара, появились какие-то проблемы. И боль от потери медленно стала забываться, успокаиваться, заняла место привычного спутника, которого можно не замечать.  
Но теперь все снова сводилось к старым знакомым и, хотя Пьетро все еще было сложно произносить это даже мысленно, отцу, которому требовалась помощь.  
Неожиданно он расслышал легкие шаги матери и, переключив телек, запрятал визитку подальше, оказываясь у очередного новенького Пакмена, которого он себе стащил из местного монструозного торгового центра.  
— Что делаешь? — осторожно поинтересовалась мать, заглядывая к нему.  
— Играю, — старательно придав небрежность голосу, отозвался Ртуть, таращась в экранчик, но не фокусируясь на прыгающих фигурках.  
Но ее он обмануть не смог. Никогда не мог, на самом деле.  
— Тебя уже никто не остановит, — устало констатировала мать, глядя на Пьетро, и тот, обернувшись, вдруг с ужасом для себя осознал, как сильно она постарела.  
— Я не боюсь его, — из чистого упрямства продолжил он спор, но мать покачала головой:  
— Совершенно зря.  
Так же говорил и Логан, называя Магнето маньяком и психопатом, кривясь едва ли не каждый раз, как смотрел на него.  
Ртуть помотал головой. Он не хотел думать о Логане, особенно сейчас. Поэтому он дождался, пока мать выйдет и сорвался с места, позволяя ветру очистить голову, унести лишние мысли прочь. Ему нужно было подумать, очень хорошо подумать, прежде чем влезать в очередные неприятности. Мать была права, она знала его лучше, чем он знал самого себя — Пьетро уже решил, что вернется в особняк, но пока еще боялся себе в этом признаться.

***

Он намотал три круга вдоль границы города, сунулся было в соседний штат, а потом, сбавив скорость где-то на юге Портленда, привалился к шершавой стене древней многоэтажки, и вдруг понял, что теперь готов. Осенило так осенило. Обнеся попавшуюся на пути забегаловку Литтл Берд на предмет перекуса (рыбные палочки в Портленде — что-то с чем-то), Пьетро сорвался в направлении единственного места, где ему сейчас следовало бы быть.  
Это местечко невозможно было забыть за какие-то десять лет, но тем не менее школа Чарльза Ксавье претерпела значительные изменения. Ртуть бы сказал, ее нифигово так отгрохали с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз. Он даже вытащил было визитку из заднего кармана, просто на всякий случай, чтобы проверить адрес. Все было точнее некуда.  
Конечно, Максимофф не сомневался, что без него здесь стало значительно хуже, но чтобы вот настолько, чтобы взрывался пол, крошились стены, а ударной волной грозило оглушить тех, кому не посчастливилось бы сгореть — это надо было постараться. На эвакуацию пришлось потратить чуть больше секунды — роскошь непростительная, если быть честным, но Пьетро никогда не мог отказать себе в удовольствии подурачиться.  
— А откуда ты?.. — удивленно протянул Хэнк, казалось, совершенно не изменившийся за эти годы, но Пьетро было некогда.  
— Я ищу Профессора, скажи мне, где он?  
— Забрали, — нахмурился Хэнк, и его ответ стал ударом посильнее, чем волна от взрыва. Опоздать меньше чем за неделю уже дважды было не просто уязвлением гордости Пьетро, а становилось каким-то нехорошим знаком. Когда ты двигаешься со скоростью звука, опоздать — едва ли не самый страшный кошмар. И он становился явью.  
Все потрясенно оглядывались. Какой-то мальчишка, чьего брата он спасти, оказывается, не смог, бросился к развалинам. Пьетро только успел растерянно проводить его взглядом, прежде чем лопасти приближающихся вертолетов подняли над ними ветер. Из громкоговорителей разносились обещания помощи, и все были слишком сбиты с толку, чтобы осознать опасность сразу.  
Это была ловушка.  
Прежде чем отключиться, Ртуть успел подумать, что, наверное, если бы Логан лицезрел такое идиотское попадалово, насмешек было бы не избежать. А еще, он-то точно не купился бы, он почуял бы беду заранее, пока вертолеты были еще в воздухе, и точно придумал бы, что сделать. Но Логана здесь не было.  
Вслед за темнотой последовала боль, и какое-то время не было вообще ничего. А потом Пьетро очнулся, осознав, что он и еще несколько человек лежат вповалку в какой-то высоченной клетке, закрытые, как светлячки в банке. Рядом при этом тусовался жуткий синий волосатый чувак, оказавшийся на поверку Хэнком, башка предательски раскалывалась, и не было никаких шансов сбежать — и это только первая плохая новость. Никто из присутствующих не понимал происходящего — плохая новость номер два.  
Ртуть с тоской подумал, что денек обещает быть не самым легким. И даже когда серьезный мужик по ту сторону клетки начал допытываться у них, где носит Чарльза Ксавье, особенно ничего не прояснилось. Какое-то ядерное оружие, телепаты и уверенность этого военного мужлана, что они с этим связаны.  
— Выпустите нас, мы поможем, — мрачно предложила Рейвен, всем видом демонстрируя насколько ей не нравится подобное развитие событий, но мужик, назвавшийся Страйкером, только хмыкнул:  
— Вы думаете, я вам поверю?  
Пьетро лишь убедился, что они в дерьме по самую маковку, и отсюда нужно выбираться как можно скорее. Зверь и Рейвен, разумеется, разделяли его мнение. Хэнк принялся изучать окружность клетки, где их держали, Мистик о чем-то напряженно думала, вскинув голову вверх и всматриваясь в ряд экранов, транслирующих происходящее в каких-то бесконечных коридорах.  
Пьетро поддался своему любопытству:  
— Магнето. Ты знаешь его?  
— Знала, — вскользь бросила Рейвен. — Хотя, не уверена.  
— Какой он? — Ртуть старался, чтобы его голос звучал ровно, но любопытство против его воли звенело в каждом слоге. — Такой, как говорят? Он был… эээ… злодеем?  
— Нет. То есть, да. Он был… — Мистик наконец соизволила перевести на него свой взгляд. — А тебе-то что? По телеку его видел?  
— Да, но… — согласился Пьетро, ощущая, как правда, которой ему надо было хоть с кем-нибудь поделиться, жгла кончик языка. Выговорить это было не менее сложно, чем пробежаться по поверхности Атлантики. Наконец, он решился.  
— Он мой отец.  
Начав говорить, он, казалось, уже не мог заткнуться. Выпалил все как есть: и про мать, и что видел уже Леншерра однажды, и что не догадался сразу. Только о сестре умолчал, решив не втягивать Ванду в это дело, быстро соврав, что узнал об убийстве по телеку. Что-то в лице Рейвен подталкивало его говорить и говорить, но, когда рассказ дошел до Польши, он вдруг почувствовал, что просто не может, захлебывается словами, болью и обидой. Попытался было улыбнуться рефлекторно, растянув губы в пустой бессмысленной гримасе, но она тут же исчезла, словно даже мимика в этот момент ему отказала. Пьетро говорил об этом впервые, практически незнакомому человеку, и от этого совсем не становилось легче.  
Внезапно где-то за стеклом раздался скрежет, грохот, а потом нечеловеческий, почти животный крик. Затрещали непрерывно автоматные очереди, всколыхнулась волна паники. Все трое замерли, вскинули головы на экраны, в первые секунды не понимая, что за существо возникло на мутных синевато-белых дисплеях, жадно, неистово вспарывая каждого, кто попадался ему на пути, и только Пьетро понял.  
Он застыл, не шевелясь, не моргая, не дыша. Сердце колотилось у него в висках, подступало к горлу. Он узнал этого человекоподобного зверя, обнаженного, опутанного проводами, заросшего, дикого. Это был Логан.  
Солдаты Страйкера падали один за другим. Запись из коридоров равнодушно транслировала почти черный от крови и чужих тел пол. Всего за несколько секунд рокот очередей стих, а Логан исчез с экранов. До ушей Пьетро доносились недоуменные голоса Рейвен и Хэнка, а он молчал, не опуская головы, таращился вверх, как-то неловко отступив в сторону.  
Потом, когда Скотт обеспечил им выход из ловушки, пробив часть стены, Ртуть едва не сорвался с места, нервно оглядываясь куда-то за спину. Ему все чудилось, что Росомаха снова возникнет перед его глазами. Но нет. Коридоры были пустыми, а им нужно было сваливать так быстро, как только возможно. Пьетро пробежал по всей базе за считанные секунды, старательно сдерживая ужас и подкатывающую к горлу тошноту при виде результатов побоища, но все же нашел площадку, да еще и с боевым вертолетом, куда и повел прочих.  
Дальнейшие несколько часов прошли как в тумане. То, что он видел сейчас и то, что осталось в воспоминаниях десятилетней давности никак не хотело сходиться. Логан, которого он знал, не был чудовищем, не был зверем. Да, жизнь потрепала Росомаху, он явно видел много дерьма, черт, да он своими глазами видел, как его, Пьетро, убили. Логан был саркастичным, злым и часто раздраженным. И все же Хоулетт был неплохим мужиком, и в его глазах, в уголках губ Пьетро видел… тепло? Что-то, что заставляло его тянуться к Джеймсу упрямо, раз за разом. И то, что он видел сейчас никак не могло быть тем же Росомахой. Не мог человек, без раздумий бросившийся прикрывать его от огня Стражей, так безжалостно убить целую кучу народа. Или, все-таки, мог?  
При этом, пока эти ужасные мысли крутились-крутились-крутились в его голове, он каким-то образом умудрялся улыбаться и нести какую-то чушь, и гонять жвачку по языку. Из бесконечного круга размышлений его вырвал напряженный голос Рейвен:  
— Это Эрик!  
И Ртуть мгновенно оказался рядом с Хэнком, напряженно, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в вихрь из пыли, песка и металла.  
Отец.  
Добраться до него было не сложно — какая разница, цел ли мир или разваливается на части, пока ты можешь двигаться быстрее. Но оказаться рядом с Леншерром он готов не был. И пока Рейвен распиналась о том, как сильно дорог ей и Профессору Эрик, Ртуть смотрел. Просто смотрел, стараясь запомнить, отмечая их неуловимое сходство. Как он не заметил этого в прошлый раз? Как не смог узнать отца, когда тот был, в буквальном смысле, в его руках?  
— Ну, а ты здесь зачем? — Магнето посмотрел на него, и Пьетро растерялся.  
— Я твой… — слова забились больным комом в глотке, не желая выходить. Это так невозможно пафосно, и глупо, и бессмысленно — взывать к отцовским чувствам у человека, только что разгромившего полмира, у человека, только лишившегося семьи и маленькой дочки, доброй, милой девочки — как говорили там, в Польше. И Пьетро понимал, что он, такой как есть, со всеми его недостатками, глупыми шутками, скоростью, клептоманией — совершенно не тот, кто мог бы помочь Магнето. Не тот, кого тот считал бы частью семьи. Поэтому он сбивчиво закончил, отводя взгляд: — Я здесь ради семьи.  
Точку в этом неимоверно нелепом разговоре поставил рухнувший самолет. Взрывная волна прокатилась мимо них, вдавив шумом и болью барабанные перепонки, и Ртуть шагнул за Мистик, не задавая лишних вопросов — они явно были нужнее там.  
Добраться до своих они не успели — Апокалипсис вышел на тропу войны, громогласно призывая Чарльза сдаться. В этот момент Пьетро безошибочно понял, что нужно вмешаться и сделал то, что умел лучше всего — побежал навстречу. Вряд ли у него была большая фора по времени в схватке с Апокалипсисом, но даже та секунда, за которую он успел нанести врагу несколько точных, сильных, злых ударов — уже была результатом. Смысл сражения ведь совсем не в том, чтобы делать только то, что гарантированно принесет тебе победу. Смысл сражения в самом сражении. И Пьетро делал то, что мог, пока Апокалипсис наконец не понял, что за сила борется против него. Ртуть, уже почти уверившийся в собственной неуязвимости, одной ногой увяз в песке, плотно обхватившем щиколотку, а другую ему сломали. Ни туда, ни обратно. Вокруг ни одного союзника, только этот чувак с манией величия, накрутивший серебристые волосы Пьетро на кулак. Шея у Максимоффа мгновенно отозвалась болью, когда Апокалипсис дернул его за голову, кивнув своей подружке, тащившей за собой такой меч, что Пьетро им можно было не то что глотку перерезать, а целиком насадить.  
Под неудобным углом глазея на блеснувший на солнце меч, Ртуть с тоской подумал, что все, это — полнейшая задница. Порубят, как ягненка на рождество, и уже никто не поможет. Ни Чарли, ни папочка, ни Логан. Под плотной броней сердце тягуче отозвалось болью.  
Отчаянно хотелось жить. Как оказалось, маньяк тоже хотел жить, и очень не был рад вскрытому горлу. Пьетро изумленно смотрел на Мистик, только что спасшую ему жизнь, а потом все как-то завертелось: крики со всех сторон, вступивший в бой Леншерр, искры, вспышки. Здоровая нога намертво застряла, вторая отзывалась отчаянной, простреливающей болью на любую попытку на нее опереться, и Пьетро начал желать уже одного — чтобы это поскорее закончилось, хоть как-нибудь.  
Неожиданно, сквозь дым, пыль и грохот метнулась огромная звероподобная тень. На долю секунды глупое-глупое сердце Пьетро дернулось куда-то к горлу, переполнившись бессмысленной и пустой надеждой. Логан никак не мог быть здесь, хоть изойдись этой надеждой, как кровью из сквозной дыры, но пару секунд, показавшихся Максимоффу самыми долгими в его жизни, он страстно хотел в это верить.  
А потом к ним выскочил Зверь, кинувшись к распростертой на земле Мистик, прикрывая ее своим телом, и вот от этого стало намного больнее, чем от сломанной ноги. Потому что его больше некому было прикрывать. И десяти последних лет так и не хватило, чтобы привыкнуть к этой мысли.  
Битву они тогда все-таки выиграли, но подробности о том как все закончилось Пьетро смог услышать значительно позже, потому что театр действий немного сместился с его поля зрения, а еще его чертовски мутило от боли. Понял, что все миновало, только когда синий чувак на картавом английском сказал, что сейчас поможет. Ртуть подумал, что зашибись, и отключился.


	4. Сентябрь, 1983 год

— Но ты бы согласился? — настаивал Пьетро, ухмыляясь. Он сидел, привалившись спиной к теплой, обитой деревянными панелями, нагретой солнцем стене, удобно вытянув заживающую ногу в щедро разрисованном гипсе.  
— Ты удивительно надоедлив, ты в курсе? — Логан устроился напротив, сложив руки на груди. Его тон был серьезным, но глаза смеялись.  
— Ты уже говорил это, — отмахнулся Ртуть. — Лучше отвечай на вопрос.  
— Какой смысл, если ты и так знаешь ответ?  
Пьетро задумался, покусывая губу:  
— В том и проблема, Логан, что я не знаю. В смысле, иногда мне кажется, что да, точно да, но потом начинаю сомневаться, хоть и понимаю, что это отчаянно глупо.  
— Ничем не могу помочь, пацан, — Логан снова хитро ухмыльнулся, и у Пьетро аж внутри заныло от того, как захотелось к нему прикоснуться. Но нет, этого делать было нельзя, просто для того, чтобы не сделать себе же хуже, не ломать ощущение, что все хорошо.  
— Ладно-ладно, зануда, — закатил глаза Ртуть, чуть подтягиваясь на руках, чтобы удобнее усесться. Нога под гипсом чесалась неимоверно, но Хэнк сказал не снимать его еще хотя бы дня три. Пьетро приходилось быть послушным мальчиком. Ну, чтобы хоть в чем-то.  
— Мне тебя не хватает, Логан, — вдруг предельно честно выдохнул он, ткнувшись лицом в ладони. Росомаха обеспокоено двинулся к нему, но Максимофф тут же вскинулся, растянул губы в привычной улыбке. Он же, в конце концов, безбашенный Ртуть, у него всегда улыбка на лице и все такое. Даже если внутри дерет наждачкой.  
— Я знаю, — в тон ему отозвался Хоулетт, усаживаясь на корточки перед Пьетро, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. — Я ведь тоже тебя терял, помнишь? И тоже был уверен, что это безнадежно. Но все равно снова нашел. Считай это кармой, пацан. Иногда дерьмо случается, но если есть шанс его исправить, то почему бы не попробовать?  
— Хорошо тебе говорить. Ты бессмертный мужик с жуткими когтями, тебе и море по колено. А у меня сломана нога — и все, пожалуйста, я застрял в этом институте благородных девиц.  
— Здесь не так плохо, если привыкнуть, — хмыкнул Джеймс. — Мне тоже сначала не нравилось, а потом прижился.  
— Как много у нас общего, — иронично скривил губы Пьетро и снова замолчал.  
— Что на этот раз, пацан? — устало поинтересовался Логан.  
— Не надо мне было тогда соваться в Вашингтон, — покаялся Ртуть тихо, — это ведь все из-за меня. Не отвлекись ты тогда, чтобы спасти мою задницу, и может быть…  
— Какая разница, что могло бы быть? — довольно жестко отрезал Джеймс. — Это случилось, и ты не решишь ничего, если будешь себя винить.  
Неожиданно дверь за спиной Росомахи открылась. Он прервался, не договорив, настороженно оглянулся, вскочил на ноги, но тут же расслабился, увидев въезжающего Чарльза. Когти плавно втянулись обратно, а Логан приветливо ухмыльнулся.  
— Это очень хорошая мысль, — одобрил Ксавье, приближаясь, через пару секунд проехав насквозь голограмму Джеймса, отчего та дрогнула, пошла радужной рябью и растворилась. — Тебе стоило бы повторять ее себе почаще.  
— А толку? — поинтересовался уязвленный внезапным появлением Пьетро. — Это не вернет его назад.  
— Он уже вернулся, — мягко напомнил Профессор, глядя на Пьетро с таким пониманием, что его убить хотелось. — Это практически чудо.  
— Это не он! Вы не видели, что он там устроил!  
— Видел, — поправил его Чарльз. — Джин показала мне. Но я здесь не за тем, Пьетро. Я хочу поговорить не о Логане, а о тебе.  
— О, я отлично, — оживился Ртуть, ухмыльнувшись от уха до уха. — Гипс бы только этот дурацкий стянуть, а то сил никаких. Я ползаю, как улитка. До ужина дожить просто нереально, а еще…  
— Пьетро, не надо, — остановил его оживленный треп Ксавье. — Я, в конце концов, телепат. Я слышу твое настроение просто потому что не могу ничего с этим поделать. Передо мной можешь не притворяться.  
Ртуть все же криво ухмыльнулся, но в этой гримасе не было ни грамма веселья.  
— Я тебе уже говорил, не увлекаться голограммами, — продолжил Чарльз. — Они не принесут тебе спокойствия, они лишь то, что есть в твоей голове. След от человека, не более. Ты просто сойдешь с ума.  
— Было бы с чего сходить, — упрямо бормотнул Пьетро, глядя в сторону. Он понимал правоту Чарльза, но… Просто «но».  
— Есть с чего, — не согласился с ним Ксавье. — Ты умен и талантлив, Пьетро. Не позволяй этому пропасть из-за призраков прошлого.  
— Хорошо говорить, когда ваш призрак под присмотром, верно?  
К удивлению Ртути, Чарльз не разозлился, наоборот — чуть улыбнулся, снова уничтожающе-понимающе.  
— Просто, не наделай глупостей, которых бы Логан не одобрил, ладно?  
Пьетро промолчал, и Чарльз, развернувшись, направился к выходу. Вслед за ним таял мираж голограммы: деревянные панели исчезали, распадаясь одна за другой, теплый солнечный свет сменялся безжалостным электрическим, и уютная теплая комната через пару секунд обратилась в пустой, холодный, серый тренировочный зал, в котором Ртуть остался совсем один.

***

Те три недели, которые Пьетро провел в особняке Ксавье, дожидаясь, пока кости в ноге срастутся, он неустанно думал о Логане. Росомаха сбежал с базы Страйкера на Соленом озере, и дальше его след пропал. Церебро молчал, и Ртуть упорно гнал от себя мысли, что это может значить, что Логана поймали. Или, что он мертв. Мотаясь по коридорам восстановленной школы на катастрофически черепашьей скорости, Пьетро обдумывал план «как найти Логана и не влезть при этом в неприятности». Вся операция стопорилась уже хотя бы на том, что Ртуть понятия не имел, с чего начать. Соваться к Страйкеру на базу — вариант, но скорее запасной, на тот случай, если станет ясно, что альтернатив нет. Совсем.  
О том, что дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, Пьетро понял не сразу. Началось все с дурацкой привычки проверять новости и крохотной заметки вскользь «Нападение в Национальном заповеднике Сотут, штат Айдахо». Он бы не предал такой ерунде никакого значения, если бы спустя пять дней в новостях не всплыл похожий случай, только чуть севернее.  
Колокольчик в голове у Максимоффа предупредительно звякнул осторожной догадкой. Сунувшись носом в карту, он убедился — так и есть, почти граница Канады. Если собрать яйца в кулак и предположить, что неизвестный зверь, убивающий животных в лесах и есть Логан, движущийся на инстинктах, которые Пьетро видел собственными глазами из-за стекла, то это становилось зацепкой.  
Единственной из тех, что у него имелись. Перед тем как отбыть из особняка, Ртуть заглянул к профессору. Черт знает зачем, мог бы ведь исчезнуть как всегда, но не стал. Сказал, мол, хочет размять ноги, которые, ну вы же понимаете, проф, бездействовали аж три недели. Ксавьер внимательно посмотрел на него, и, Пьетро мог бы поклясться, что все понял. Лукаво так улыбнулся, закивал, но у самого порога, перед тем, как Ртуть бы вжарил скорость, окликнул:  
— Будь осторожен.  
— Не вопрос, — улыбнулся Максимофф во всю ширину рта.  
Бежать было хорошо. Восхитительно. Обалденно. Пьетро даже на секунду выбросил из головы все опасения и намотал вокруг города четыре круга влегкую. Радовался, как ребенок. Сам себе признавался мысленно, что еще одна неделя в гипсе — и он подставился бы Скотту под луч прежде, чем дотерпел бы до выписки.  
У Пьетро была хиленькая теория. Состояла она в том, что Росомаха движется от штата Юта и проклятого Соленого озера на север, через Айдахо и Монтану к Канаде. Последние новости про нападение Ртуть слышал только вчера, а значит далеко Логан уйти бы не смог. Если это, конечно, был он. Пьетро даже не знал, чего бы ему хотелось больше — чтобы его догадки подтвердились, или наоборот.  
Первое время поиски не давали никаких результатов. Максимофф бежал, бежал до тех пор, пока не вырубался, просочившись в номер какой-нибудь гостиницы, падал на кровать, и умирал на часов шесть, а потом вставал и снова бежал. В лесах искать было трудно, но загвоздка была в том, что если бы Логан скрывался, то как раз в лесу.  
Пьетро остановился в каком-то задрипаном городишке, выглядевшем так, будто время тут замерло еще в далеком 61-м, и решил послушать сплетни местных про неизвестного зверя. В том, что эти сплетни двухнедельной давности будут здесь актуальны до сих пор, он и не сомневался. Вполне возможно, что здесь все еще живо обсуждали какую-нибудь легенду, произошедшую пять лет назад так живо, будто это было вчера. И Ртуть не ошибся.  
— А что это был за зверь? Медведь, наверное?  
Мужик в кепке, с огромным носом покосился на него с явным недоверием. Пьетро выглядел в этой дыре как пришелец из будущего, и мужику это определенно не нравилось. Наконец желание потрепаться в нем пересилило:  
— О, нет, не медведь. Этот зверь другого сорта. Кровожадный. Дикий.  
— Волк? — невинно предположил Ртуть.  
— Ну, если ты видел волков на двух ногах, — хмыкнул мужик, делая глоток из своей огромной кружки пива.  
Окружающие захмыкали, заухмылялись. Все они эту историю уже знали наизусть до последнего слова, до последнего загадочного взгляда, но ведь эта такая потеха — рассказать ее странному мальчишке, которого каким-то чертом занесло в их дыру.  
Сердце Пьетро дернулось.  
— Да ладно, — демонстративно закатил он глаза, — по новостям говорили, что никто этого зверя не видел.  
— Много они знают, — отозвался старик, сидящий неподалеку, — Карл его видел своими глазами!  
Все согласно загудели:  
— Давай, Карл, расскажи ему! Расскажи!  
Карл снова приложился к своей бездонной кружке и изучающе уставился на Пьетро:  
— А тебе-то какое дело до этого зверя? Ты ж не охотник.  
— Неа, — покачал головой Ртуть, всем видом изображая из себя пай-мальчика. — Просто я не верю во всю эту дичь по телеку. Какая-то зверюга взбесилась, а из этого раздули не пойми что.  
— Это не зверюга, — припечатал Карл. — Это человек.  
И вот теперь сердце Пьетро ощутимо бухнулось куда-то вниз.  
— Чушь, — снова фыркнул он недоверчиво, мысленно молясь всем богам разом, чтобы мужик продолжал говорить. — Он взрослому лосю голову отрезал, а тушу объел, какой же это человек может быть?  
— Слышал о мутантах? — мрачно поинтересовался мужик, понизив голос. — Это точно один из них.  
Пьетро бежал всю ночь без перерыва, прочесывая леса вдоль и поперек, осматривая едва ли не каждую попадающуюся на пути сосну. Уже к следующей ночи ему вдруг попалась первая реальная зацепка — разодранный труп кабана, облепленный тучами мух. Ртуть, конечно, не был биологом и не разбирался в том, как именно убивают хищники, но в одном он был уверен точно — ни медведь, ни волк не могли оставить на земле рядом с тушей отчетливый отпечаток босой мужской ступни.  
Чем дальше на север двигался Пьетро, тем становилось холоднее. От его дыхания вечерами поднимался пар, а к утру трава оказывалась укутана тонкой вуалью инея. Истории становились все более жуткими, люди паниковали все больше. На закате следующего дня Ртуть закончил с лесами Айдахо, до границы с Канадой, и ушел направо, проверить Монтану. Чертовы ели, мельтешащие на периферии взгляда успели порядком надоесть, и если бы не скорость, с которой он их прочесывал, то вполне можно было бы предположить, что им нет ни конца, ни края. Однако, слишком ускоряться все равно было нельзя, чтобы не пропустить след. Каждая неестественно сломанная ветка в такой глуши уже становилась зацепкой. Загвоздка, правда, была в том, что этих веток было не так уж и много. Если Логан проходил по этим местам, то делал это как настоящий хищник — незаметно.  
В Монтане Ртуть узнал, что по окрестностям набирали команду охотников, чтобы поймать неведомого, наводящего на всех такой ужас зверя.  
Пьетро почти не спал, выкладываясь из последних сил, чтобы хоть на этот раз успеть, не опоздать в очередной раз, и одним поздним вечером, наконец, нашел.  
Логан пробирался через старый разлапистый кустарник. В его растрепанных отросших волосах запутались листья и мелкие ветки, сам он был в каких-то разодранных, не понятно на чем державшихся штанах, и измазан засохшей, уже взявшейся корочкой кровью.  
Росомаха учуял присутствие чужака и, не говоря ни слова, выпустил когти, настороженно, по-звериному принюхиваясь.  
— Ого, — Ртуть остановился на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы взбешенный Джеймс сразу же не насадил его на свои когти, как бабочку на булавку, — а ты левел-апнулся, чувак. Что стало с твоими?..  
Договорить он не успел, Логан с низким рычанием бросился на него, и Пьетро пришлось срочно отбегать в сторону.  
— Хэй, подожди, угомонись, — затараторил он, пытаясь успокоить Джеймса. — Я пришел просто поговорить, ладно?  
Росомаха явно считал, что «не ладно». Резко развернувшись, он снова бросился к Пьетро, зацепив когтями тонкое деревце, с шорохом упавшее на землю и примявшее высокую траву.  
Выводы были явно неутешительными — Логан и не думал его узнавать. Вообще-то, именно об этом его и предупреждали Джин и Ксавье, но Ртуть был уверен, что уж его-то Джеймс вспомнит, просто не мог не вспомнить. Он, в конце концов, отправился черт знает куда в прошлое, чтобы спасти его.  
Как оказалось, Логан не только его не узнавал, но и намеревался прикончить, как очередную лесную дичь.  
Росомаха следил за ним настороженными потемневшими глазами, отслеживая траекторию движений, пытаясь предугадать следующий шаг, принюхивался совершенно по-звериному, и, если быть, откровенным, совершенно не был похож на того парня, который когда-то спустился с Чарльзом и Хэнком в его подвал.  
— Пожалуйста, послушай меня, — попросил Ртуть, возникнув перед Логаном на расстоянии ближе вытянутой руки. — Минуту.  
Когти вспороли воздух, где мгновение назад был Пьетро.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, — Ртуть возник за его спиной. Росомаха обернулся, все более разъяряясь.  
— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — он кружил вокруг, стараясь достучатся до Логана и, по возможности, коснуться хотя бы кончиками пальцев в какой-то безумной надежде, что это поможет.  
Не помогало.  
— Пожалуйста, Ло… — Пьетро возник левее, и ровно в этот момент Росомаха, вдруг угадавший его траекторию, повернулся, с размаху насаживая Ртуть на острые адамантиевые когти грудью, — …ган.  
Боль, какую Пьетро никогда в жизни еще не чувствовал, разорвала мир на кровавые ошметки. Когти вошли легко, как в масло, разорвали мышцы и прошили легкие. Ртуть растеряно уставился на Логана широко распахнутыми глазами. На губах проступила темная кровь.  
— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? — рыкнул Росомаха, глядя на распятого на его когтях мальчишку.  
Тот не говорил, только отчаянно цеплялся за его руку, пытался вдохнуть, пялился полными ужаса глазами, словно увидел самый жуткий оживший кошмар.  
Окровавленные когти втянулись под кожу, и Ртуть рухнул на землю, задохнувшись очередным вдохом. Логан сделал пару шагов назад, не отводя взгляда от мальчишки, потом еще несколько, после чего развернулся и бросился бежать в лес, уже не оглядываясь.  
«Я насажу тебя на когти так, что ты обязательно почувствуешь», — вдруг всплыл в голове Пьетро старый разговор, и он бы рассмеялся, если бы ему не было так чертовски больно. Определенно, он это почувствовал.  
Кровь заливала траву, становилось отчаянно могильно холодно, но Ртуть понимал, что ему надо двигаться, срочно бежать, чтобы не загнуться здесь, в чертовом лесу в самой заднице мира.  
Он поднялся, придерживаясь за дерево, превозмогая режущую выворачивающую боль в груди.  
«Профессор, — молил он мысленно, — пожалуйста, Профессор. Мне нужна помощь. Просто услышь меня, проф, пожалуйста».  
И он побежал. Побежал, теряя сознание, едва уворачиваясь от не пойми откуда возникающих деревьев, оставляя за собой след из виснущих в воздухе на доли секунд капель крови, с шорохом осыпающихся на траву жуткой росой.  
К счастью для Пьетро, до ближайшего городка было совсем не далеко и, на последнем усилии, он вломился в махонький грязный ресторанчик на выезде, из последних сил просипел: «Помогите», прежде чем упасть на пороге, заливая его кровью, и отключиться, уже не услышав истеричный, полный ужаса визг официанток.


	5. Ноябрь, 1990 год

Музыка сотрясала дом, отдаваясь густым басом где-то внизу живота в такт биению пульса. Здесь собралась целая толпа народа, алкоголь лился рекой, столы запорошены белым порошком, словно снегом, а все мало-мальски подходящие горизонтальные поверхности заняты парочками, решившими узнать друг друга поближе во всех смыслах.  
Воздух был переполнен запахами духов, горячих тел, алкоголя и секса и, в какой-то момент не выдержав всего этого, Пьетро выбрался наружу, спустился к морю, туда, где свежий прохладный ветерок гонялся за равнодушными волнами. Он мог бы пробежаться туда-назад вдоль побережья пару раз, утопая босыми ступнями в мягком влажном песке, но, вспомнив о количестве выпитого алкоголя, решил не увлекаться — с него станется утром очнуться где-нибудь в Австралии. Как-то раз он уже случалось.  
— Ты куда сбежал? — сестра возникла за его спиной практически бесшумно, словно материализовалась в свежем морском воздухе, и присела рядом, привалившись лбом к плечу Пьетро.  
— Там слишком жарко, — улыбнулся Ртуть, обнимая сестру за плечи. Он не хотел тащить ее сюда сегодня, но иногда Ванда могла быть чертовски упрямой. Что ж, ее стоило позвать с собой только ради этих пары минут спокойствия и тишины. — Решил подышать свежим воздухом.  
— Они там с ума все посходили, — осуждающе проворчала она. — Взрослые ведь люди, а устроили какой-то бордель.  
— Это же Старк, — ухмыльнулся Пьетро, позабавленный ханжеским недовольством младшей, — он по-другому не умеет. И я тебя предупреждал, ты сама увязалась.  
Ванда чувствительно ткнула его в плечо остреньким кулачком и поднялась на ноги, отряхивая от песка короткую юбку.  
— Пошли назад, — она протянула Пьетро руку, помогая подняться, — закончим работу и свалим отсюда куда подальше. Пока Тони в таком состоянии, можно вынести у него весь дом, а он заметит только через месяц. Если протрезвеет.  
Ванда была как всегда права. Надо было забирать дурацкую картину, что им заказали, и сматываться прочь. Если хорошо поторопиться, можно будет до утра успеть вернуться в Нью-Йорк.  
Город за последние семь лет изменился. Вырос, раздался во все стороны, оброс яркой рекламой, светящимися билбордами, как защитной броней. Ртуть тоже изменился вслед за городом. Сделал себе имя и карьеру, если воровство можно было так назвать. Он больше не баловался мелочевкой из супермаркетов — теперь он играл только по-крупному, с заказами, выполнить которые, как утверждали многие, невозможно. Для Пьетро такого слова не существовало. Он мог позволить себе самые дорогие игрушки и лучшее снаряжение, а за один выполненный заказ — безбедно жить, швыряя деньгами, несколько лет. Но работал он не за деньги, а за одно только ощущение риска, жизни, бьющей через край, восторга смертельной опасности и той секунды, когда ты понимаешь, что снова смог выкрутиться, смог выжить, успел.  
Первое время после того случая, о котором Пьетро предпочитал не вспоминать, Ксавье пытался уговорить его остаться в его команде супер-мутантов, и Ртуть даже как-то согласился. Но после нескольких заданий, когда Максимофф полез, наплевав на план, в самую заварушку, едва не подставив под удар всех остальных, он решил уйти. Работа в команде явно не была его сильной стороной. Правда, время от времени, он все равно наведывался в особняк, дразнил Скотта, восхищался очередной идеей Хэнка и болтал с Профессором о том о сем.  
О Леншерре до Пьетро не доходило ничего кроме неясных слухов. Говорили, что он организовал какое-то Братство, компанию мутантов, считавших себя самыми умными и верящими в то, что смогут перестроить мировое сообщество, смогут силой и кровью заставить мир уважать мутантов. Ртуть не стал искать отца, даже близко связываться с ним не хотел. Он считал его хорошим, в общем-то, человеком, жертвой обстоятельств и хреновой жизни, и не хотел в этом разубеждаться. Не хотел признавать, что тот, кого он пару раз спасал, на самом деле — маньяк-террорист с манией величия. Ему хватило разочарований в этой жизни.  
И в общем-то, все шло хорошо, пока судьба в очередной раз не оскалилась злобно ему в лицо.  
В то утро они сидели с Вандой в его новом доме, попивая ледяной чай. Не смотря на ранний час, воздух уже раскалился. Это лето метеорологи называли самым жарким за последнее сто лет, а Пьетро считал, что, как минимум, за все существование человечества.  
— Так что насчет того дела? — поинтересовалась Ванда, отправляя в рот очередную кроваво-красную клубнику, в которой души не чаяла.  
— Не-е-е, — лениво отмахнулся Пьетро. — Ну их к черту, мутные какие-то ребята, я им не доверяю. Опять придется потом полгода на краю света прятаться.  
— А я тебе зачем? — самодовольно улыбнулась Ванда. — Щелчок пальцев, и они все отдадут как миленькие, кланяясь и пританцовывая.  
— Ты мне нужна, чтобы тебя баловать и воспитывать, — наставительно отозвался Ртуть. — А не чтобы из криминальных воротил выбивать оплату.  
Ванда презрительно поморщилась:  
— Я не ребенок, Пьетро. Хватит меня опекать.  
И вдруг неожиданно, прервавшись на полуслове, она поменялась в лице. Огромные темные глаза Алой Ведьмы остановились и словно взялись мутной пленкой. Ртуть напрягся.  
— Пьетро, он вернулся, — заговорила сестра чужим, ровным голосом.  
— Кто вернулся? — недоуменно поднял бровь Ртуть, мгновенно срываясь с места и оказываясь на коленях перед сидящей сестрой.  
Ванда моргнула, приходя в себя, предупредительно вскинула руку, прося его помолчать, и замерла, словно напряженно во что-то вслушивалась.  
— Это… это Джин, — наконец сказала он недоуменно. — И она просит меня дать возможность с тобой поговорить, потому что связаться с тобой напрямую не может.  
Пьетро удивленно уставился на сестру. Это было неожиданно. Джин раньше никогда в голову не приходило связываться в ним подобным образом.  
— Пусти ее, — попросил он Ванду, ободряюще сжав ее тонкие пальчики. Та послушно кивнула, закрыла глаза и заговорила с интонациями Джин:  
— Спасибо, Пьетро.  
— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался он. — Что-то с Профессором?  
— Логан вернулся.  
На секунду Пьетро показалось, что его оглушило взрывной волной. По привычке он ускорился, сорвался в мерцающую нервную дымку, чтобы дать себе времени подумать.  
Все семь лет он ничего не слышал о Росомахе и старательно о нем не думал. Ему казалось, что он все пережил, перерос эту первую подростковую влюбленность, что едва не стоила ему жизни и оставила на прощание три аккуратных шрама на груди. Но вот, услышав сейчас новости, он, буквально, подавился вдохом.  
— Пьетро? — обеспокоенно позвала его Джин.  
— Да, я здесь. Что ему надо?  
— Мы случайно повстречали его, — пояснила Джин, — он спас одну девочку-мутанта от серьезных неприятностей. Логан совершенно ничего не помнит.  
— Да, это я в курсе, — хмуро пробормотал Ртуть, привычно поглаживая грудь, где остались шрамы.  
— Но он больше не… он нормальный, Пьетро. Профессор говорит, что он пытается вспомнить, что с ним случилось.  
— Почему Ксавье ему не расскажет?  
— Говорит, что он сам должен с этим справится. Чарльз думает отправить его на Соленое озеро, говорит, что это может помочь памяти вернуться. Но пока он в институте.  
— А мне-то какое дело?  
— Я подумала, что ты захочешь узнать, — чуть растеряно отозвалась Джин. — Чарльз не хотел тебе говорить об этом, но мне показалось это нечестным, после всего того, что ты…  
— Ясно, — перебил ее Пьетро. — Спасибо, конечно, Джин, но Проф был прав. Меня это не касается, мне плевать, что там с Логаном и его памятью. У меня своя жизнь.  
— Хорошо, — грустно отозвалась Джин. — Прости, что побеспокоила, мне жаль.  
— Ничего, — Ртуть чуть ухмыльнулся. — И, Джин, если в следующий раз решишь со мной связаться — просто позвони, ладно?  
Ванда распахнула глаза.  
— Ну, и что это было? — требовательно поинтересовалась она.  
Пьетро кратко пересказал ей разговор.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросила Ванда таким тоном, что сразу стало понятно — уж она-то знает, что он сделает.  
— Ничего, — сцепил зубы Ртуть. — Хватит, набегался.  
Ванда рассмеялась:  
— Как будто ты сможешь когда-нибудь набегаться.  
— Ты вообще на чьей стороне? — возмутился Пьетро.  
— На твоей. Потому что знаю тебя, братец. И если ты сейчас не отправишься туда, то будешь жалеть. А если ты начнешь жалеть, то встрянешь в очередные неприятности. И рано или поздно я тебя потеряю из-за этой дурацкой истории. И вот тогда я не успокоюсь, пока не найду этого Логана и не вскипячу ему мозги.  
— А так он просто выпустит мне кишки при встрече, — ядовито отозвался Ртуть, — и мы просто пропустим несколько шагов в этом чудесном плане.  
Ванда только легко пожала плечом, и Пьетро со стоном уронил голову ей на колени. Почему с ним постоянно вот так? Думал, что все наладилось, что прошлое больше не держит его удавкой. И вот, пожалуйста. Всего-то стоило когтистому ублюдку появиться на горизонте. Ртуть поднялся на ноги, поцеловал сестру в макушку и сорвался с места.

***

Всю его историю с Логаном преследовало какое-то идиотское проклятие — он постоянно не успевал. Пьетро был уверен, что сейчас он навестит Профессора, взглянет одним глазком на Росомаху, ужаснется тому, как когда-то вообще мог запасть на него — этого жуткого мужика с сигарой, и спокойно отправится домой.  
И вот, первое что он узнает, когда открывает двери института — он опоздал. Логан уже угнал мотоцикл Скотта и отправился на поиски в Юту. Не то чтобы Ртуть не одобрял фокус с мотоциклом — в последнее время слишком правильный «мистер я-командир-команды-Людей-Икс» знатно раздражал Пьетро, но не мог чертов Логан повременить еще денек-другой, прежде чем отправиться в очередную задницу?  
Неделю после возвращения из особняка Ксавье, Пьетро жил обычной жизнью. Решил, что раз не застал Логана, значит так тому и быть, и глушил внутренний голос, ядовито интересующийся, когда это Пьетро стал таким фаталистом. Ванда тактично молчала, не высказываясь вслух на тему того, что ее брат идиот, талантливо лгущий сам себе. Пьетро молчал тоже.  
А потом ему неожиданно подкинули жирный, дорогой заказ прямиком в Лас-Вегасе, и Пьетро машинально подумал, что из Невады совсем недалеко до Юты. Особенно ему. И, разобравшись с делами, он вполне мог бы мельком заскочить к озеру, повидать дядю Логана, хлопнуть его по плечу и скрыться.  
Правда, когда Ванда все-таки поинтересовалась:  
— Все еще не хочешь найти его?  
Пьетро скривился:  
— Сказал же, что нет.  
Ему казалось, что он не имеет право озвучивать навязчиво щекочущую мысль, иначе она укоренится, станет не просто соблазнительно-мучительной идеей, а настоящим планом. А планов на Логана он иметь не хотел. Ванда только кивнула, мол, ладно, не кипятись, и неожиданно не попросилась вместе с Ртутью в Вегас. Значит, была уверена на сто процентов в дальнейших планах братца, хитрая бестия.

***

На все про все в Лас-Вегасе Пьетро понадобилось около семи часов, с учетом того, что он оказался там в девять утра и успел изучить задание вдоль и поперек уже к полудню. За то, на что другим требовались дни, а то и недели, Ртути платили баснословно хорошие деньги, но и работу он делал хорошо. Идеально хорошо, если уж быть совсем честным. В три часа дня он уже цедил коктейль, лениво откинувшись на спинке кресла, стелющейся по позвоночнику так, словно создана была для него, и щурился на холодное солнце над Вегасом, кажущимся в дневном свете нелепым нагромождением зданий и статуй.  
Внешне Пьетро мог бы посоревноваться в непоколебимости с Буддой, но внутри него вращалось маленькое торнадо, имя которому было «мне-срочно-надо-сорваться-в-ебеня-за-Логаном». Он тянул время как мог, словно это что-то на самом деле могло изменить, а потом, ровно когда стрелка на часах в кафе сдвинулась на следующую секунду, Ртути уже не было.  
В этот момент на севере соседнего штата мотоцикл взрезал колесами взявшийся коркой снег, и притормозил, оглушительно хлопнув двигателем. Тишина вокруг стояла такая густая, что хоть ножом режь, и Логан, обладавший способностью различать звуки на порядок выше, чем обычный человек, не стал бы бросаться такими описаниями впустую. Он на самом деле оказался в совершенно пустом, промерзлом, беззвучном месте, казалось, брошенном так давно, что искать здесь живую душу было самым бесполезнейшим занятием. На месте базы Страйкера, месте, при мысли о котором Росомаху брал озноб, остались развалины, каменная крошка и снег.  
Тогда, медленно шагая и разглядывая битые каменные нагромождения, торчащие из-под снега как надгробия, Логан все еще не помнил многого, в том числе и то, что база располагается вовсе не на поверхности, а под землей.  
Скользя взглядом по плотному кольцу темных, остроконечных елей, Росомаха чувствовал глухое, болезненное разочарование. Не это он ожидал здесь увидеть, не на брошенный каменный могильник хотел прийти. Следовало уезжать.  
Он медленно развернулся, вышел за ворота, не касаясь ничего, и замер на секунду, дыша морозным воздухом, оттягивая еще несколько мгновений прежде чем двинуться к мотоциклу.  
— Эй, мужик, — звонко окликнули его издалека.  
О том, насколько это было страшно, Пьетро не рассказывал никому: ни Профессору, ни сестре, ни Логану. Он себе-то старался не напоминать, скольких сил стоило ему открыть рот и окликнуть Росомаху. Отчаянная удушающая радость от одной только мысли «нашел» смешивалась с таким же убивающим ужасом. Животный, инстинктивный страх за собственную жизнь, скручивал внутренности и голосил только «беги-беги-беги-беги». Но Ртуть, ухмыляясь, продолжил:  
— С ветерком прокатишь? Я люблю скорость.  
Логан резко развернулся от банальной неожиданности, потому что был уверен, что ярдов на сто вокруг ни души. А еще, кажется, нюх и слух его подвели капитально, раз кому-то удалось застать его врасплох. На снежно-белом покрывале стоял пацан с серебристыми разметавшимися волосами, с легкой, откровенно говоря, напяленной не по погоде куртке, с раскрасневшимися щеками и вызывающей, хитрой улыбкой. То, что это тот самый мальчишка, которого он много лет назад нанизал на когти, Логан понял сразу. То, что это был уже не совсем мальчишка — с небольшим опозданием.  
— Кто ты? — сипло спросил Росомаха, не двинувшись с места. Он не знал об этом человеке ничего, кроме того, что считал его мертвым и несколько лет носил это знание в себе как данность.  
— Память у тебя, конечно, как и у всех стариков, неважная, — ухмыльнулся пацан. Да, пусть он и выглядел старше того, каким отпечатался у Логана в голове, мужчиной его назвать нельзя было даже с приличной натяжкой.  
Внезапно тот смазался в воздухе и пропал, и Росомаха вздрогнул, моргнув. Снова эти фокусы.  
— И шевелишься ты как пенсионер, — зазвучало из-за спины. Логану снова пришлось развернуться, хотя чувствовал он себя при этом откровенно по-идиотски. Мальчишка стоял в проходе между воротами, опустив руки в карманы.  
— Я знаю, что ты здесь потерял, — сообщил пацан ему почти серьезно. — Могу показать, куда идти.  
Росомаха недоверчиво прищурился. Его не отпускало мутное ощущение, что его хотят обвести вокруг пальца, и все скорее всего из-за того, что он никак не мог понять — что этот бегун здесь делает и какого черта снова появляется у него на пути.  
— Не морочь мне голову, — низко проговорил Хоулетт. — Здесь ничего нет.  
Пьетро ухмыльнулся как-то на краешек, наклонил голову и пожал плечами:  
— А вот это как сказать. Знаешь, как говорят: если чего-то не видишь глазами, не значит, что этого нет. Ну так что? Пойдешь? Пойдешь, Логан? Логан, ты хочешь пойти?  
— Хватит, — рыкнул Росомаха. — Не дразни меня.  
— А то что? — фыркнул Пьетро, и на его лице мелькнуло на секунду нечто такое, что задело Логана, но распознать это чувство он не смог. — Насадишь меня на когти так, что я обязательно замечу? Это мы уже проходили.  
И тут он улыбнулся, как-то так искренне, так, словно за этой улыбкой у него стояло многое, настолько многое, что Логану никогда и не вспомнить, даже если вернет себе всю память целиком. Он замерцал, исчез, заставив Хоулетта остаться оторопелым и изумленным от этой улыбки, а потом возник слева, заводя теплыми, нагретыми в кармане Логана ключами, стащенными секунду назад, мотоцикл.  
— Так и быть, ты поведешь, Логан. Только не тормози. Я уже говорил, что люблю скорость?


	6. Май, 1995 год

Еще секунду назад легкие Логана горели от воды, которая, казалось, заполонила весь мир.  
А потом он открыл глаза.  
Утреннее солнце несмело заглядывало в распахнутое окно, легкие занавески покачивались невесомыми волнами, откуда-то с улицы доносился детский смех и восторженные крики. Все вокруг говорило о мире и покое.  
Комната, в первые секунды показавшаяся незнакомой, оказалась его спальней в институте. Тот же антикварный комод с пепельницей и сигарой, та же большая для него одного, но удобная кровать, та же раковина в бесконечных царапинах и сколах от когтей.  
Видимо, получилось.  
Все еще не особо уверено держась на ногах, Джеймс вышел из комнаты, насторожено оглядываясь.  
Коридор был переполнен шумными подростками-мутантами, знакомыми и нет.  
Сквозь него проскочил какой-то мальчишка-телепортер, на ходу сбивший с приятеля кепку, а на первом этаже Шельма, значительно младше той, какую Логан помнил, совсем девчонка, выскочила, что-то щебеча Бобби, тоже непозволительно молодому.  
Контрольным выстрелом была Джин. Очевидно живая, улыбающаяся так, как умела… как умеет только она. С верным, отчаянно недолюбливающим его Циклопом рядом.  
Совершенно точно, получилось.  
— Я не знаю, только ли выбор Рейвен привел к изменениям, — Чарльз решил совместить беседу с экскурсией по институту. — История пыталась вернуться на круги своя тем или иным способом.  
— Джин?..  
— Я учел ошибки и не пытался подавить Феникса. Он все еще в ней, — Логан почувствовал, как у него волосы на загривке поднимаются от ярости, но Ксавье как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил, — но они неплохо уживаются.  
— Леншерр?  
— Организовал Братство мутантов на отдаленном острове, увлекся генной инженерией. Ходят слухи, что оживил парочку динозавров для своей защиты.  
— Пьетро?  
— Ох, — Ксавье явно ждал этого вопроса, это можно было понять даже не обладая сверхчувствительностью, достаточно просто взглянуть в его изменившееся лицо. — Тут есть некоторая проблема, Логан.  
Росомаха вскользь подумал, что некоторые вещи, видимо, не поддаются изменениям ни в одной версии вселенной — на кухне института Ксавье не бывает ничего крепче газировки, а там где Пьетро, всегда есть некоторая проблема.  
Он вынул из холодильника банку колы и повернулся к Чарльзу, готовый к любым плохим новостям. Но не успел сказать ни слова.  
Плохие новости сами ворвались на кухню серой мерцающей тенью — растрепали мирно лежащие на столе салфетки, взъерошили Логану волосы, забрали у него газировку и плюхнулись на стул, забросив ногу на ногу.  
— Я его нашел, Чарльз, — отрапортовал он, пока Росомаха пытался понять, что же с Ртутью не так. Тот выглядел вполне живым, полным энергии, хоть и несколько другим. Логану понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы понять это. Он был молодым мужчиной, похожим на того, которого Джеймс помнил из своего, уже не случившегося, прошлого, но неуловимо иным. Дело было не то в улыбке, чуть более открытой, чем обычно, или в глазах, в которых не было холодного настороженного прищура. Этот Пьетро очень сильно напоминал того самого мальчишку из подвала. И совершенно точно столько же болтал:  
— Но набегался я с ним знатно, — тем временем продолжал тот, словно и не замечая пристального внимания Хоулетта.  
— Пьетро, Логан вернулся, — вклинился в безудержный поток речи Ртути Чарльз.  
— А ты успел куда-то уехать? — удивился тот, отхлебнув колы. — А ты быстр для пенсионера, старина, умеешь удивлять.  
— Пьетро, — Ксавье даже не повысил голоса, но Ртуть тут же перестал дурачиться и стал серьезнее. — Логан… вернулся.  
— Оу, — в глазах Ртути вспыхнуло понимание. Он перевел взгляд с Профессора на Джеймса, снова на Профессора. А потом, осознав вдруг в полной мере, повторил, понизив голос:  
— Оу.  
Казалось, он за мгновение стал старше лет на сто.  
— И он прямиком из семьдесят третьего?  
— Да.  
— И он ничего после не?..  
— Нет.  
— Вообще-то я все еще здесь, — недовольно вклинился в их беседу Логан, но Пьетро не обратил на него не малейшего внимания.  
— Проф, ты говорил, что он вернется в то же время, но пятьдесят лет не прошло. Я бы заметил, если бы мне исполнилось шестьдесят шесть!  
— Я предполагал, Пьетро, — мягко поправил его Чарльз. — Именно этого мы все, в том числе сам Джеймс, и ожидали. Но не знали наверняка.  
Ртуть уставился на Логана долгим внимательным взглядом. В нем было намешано все: и недоверие, и разочарование, и страх, и такая отчаянная надежда, что Росомахе стало ужасно неловко. Словно он самозванец, занявший чужое место.  
Джеймс моргнул, и Пьетро исчез, оставив на столе недопитую газировку.  
— Именно это я и имел в виду, когда говорил о проблеме, — зачем-то пояснил Чарльз.  
Так Логан узнал, что в этой версии реальности его и Пьетро тоже связывали отношения. Причем долгие и крайне стабильные.  
— Он нашел тебя, когда ты пытался отыскать базу Страйкера, помог тебе в этом, — рассказывал Чарльз. — Правда, это не очень развеяло твою амнезию. Вы вернулись в институт вместе, по пути разбив где-то мотоцикл Скотта. Он был в ярости.  
Джеймс усмехнулся этому как хорошей шутке.  
— Ты решил остаться здесь, потом уехал, потом снова вернулся. Пьетро мотался с тобой. Мальчика можно понять, он слишком долго ждал с тобой встречи.

Пьетро вернулся глубоко за полночь. Ради разнообразия, не ворвался ураганом, а осторожно поскребся в дверь.  
— Чего тебе, пацан? — лениво поинтересовался Росомаха, надеявшийся на тихий спокойный вечер наедине чем-нибудь крепким и алкогольным,.  
— Поговорить, — Ртуть просочился внутрь, уселся на край кровати, ничем не выдавая своего волнения кроме едва-едва заметного мерцания. В свое время Логану пришлось долго присматриваться, чтобы научиться замечать его. Интересно, наверное, в этот раз тоже пришлось?  
— Я ничего не помню, — отрезал Джеймс грубее, чем хотел бы, но Пьетро неожиданно коротко хохотнул.  
— Это уже не новость, старина. Давай, что-нибудь новенькое, я не хочу проходить это по второму кругу: ты меня не помнишь, я тебя нахожу, ты насаживаешь меня на когти, я не…  
— Я что? — удивленно переспросил Росомаха.  
Вместо ответа Пьетро задрал футболку, демонстрируя три старых ровных шрама на груди, чуть правее сердца, какие остаются, когда кто-то бессмертный протыкает тебя адамантиевыми когтями.  
— Прости, — пробормотал Джеймс.  
— Проехали, — лениво отмахнулся Ртуть, опуская футболку, — это давно было. И ты уже извинялся. Раз миллион, наверное. Неудачное знакомство, бывает.  
Пьетро замолчал на пару секунд, облизнув губы.  
— Кстати о знакомствах, — вдруг оживился он, — ты мне так и не рассказал, как мы встретились в твоей версии? Всегда было любопытно, знаешь.  
— Ты пытался меня убить, — равнодушно пожал плечами Логан, переводя взгляд на забытый стакан в собственной руке, плавно качнув в сторону содержимое. — Хотел доказать своему…  
Он замялся:  
— Ты в курсе про Леншерра?  
— То, что он мой отец? — Ртуть усмехнулся. — Да, догадался через пару лет после того, как ты ничего не сказал мне, когтистый ублюдок!  
— Вот именно ему ты пытался доказать… уж, не знаю, что именно, ты никогда не распространялся.  
— И удалось? — заинтересовался Пьетро.  
— Вполне, — не стал идти против фактов Росомаха.  
— А потом?  
— Потом я сбежал от Магнето и намеревался отрезать тебе голову. Это мне не удалось, ты довольно быстрый сукин сын, но ранить я тебя смог. Так мы гонялись друг за другом какое-то время, а однажды под запалом взаимной ненависти переспали. На утро оба посчитали это ошибкой и именно поэтому через какое-то время повторили снова. Причем, это не мешало тебе еще долгое время пытаться меня прикончить, злопамятный ты сучонок.  
Пьетро растянул губы в самодовольной улыбке. О собственных спорных достоинствах он был очень даже в курсе.  
Они помолчали, думая каждый о своем.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — нарушил тишину Логан.  
— Тридцать восемь, — чуть напрягшись отозвался Пьетро.  
— Моложе чем там, когда тебя…  
Логан спохватился и захлопнул рот. Стоило навсегда забыть о том будущем, которое до сих пор лежало грузом на сердце. История уже шла по другому пути. Пьетро понял, разумеется, о чем шла речь, и поморщился.  
— Тебе меня не хватало? — спросил он после паузы.  
— А по мне не было видно в семьдесят третьем?  
— В семьдесят третьем ты был хмурым мужиком, который сначала меня трахнул, потом наорал, а потом бесследно пропал на десять лет.  
— Мне не стоило на тебя орать, — признал Джеймс свою неправоту.  
— Мне не стоило лезть в ту заваруху, — признал, наконец, столько лет спустя, Пьетро.  
— Ты когда-нибудь рассказывал мне, что?..  
— Что ты был у меня первым? — догадался Ртуть и проказливо ухмыльнулся. — Неа. Вообще не распространялся на эту тему. Тебя это бесило.  
— Я знаю, — согласился Логан.  
Они снова замолчали. Слишком многое им нужно было обсудить, слишком мало слов для этого можно было найти.  
— Знаешь, в чем ирония, Логан, — глухо произнес наконец Пьетро. — Я так долго искал тебя. Вот именно тебя, нынешнего, в которого когда-то так сильно влип. Ты и представить себе не можешь. Рисковал жизнью и все для того, чтобы найти другого — хмурого и злого… в смысле, еще более хмурого и злого ублюдка, который и представления обо мне не имел. И с этим ублюдком я жил, я его любил в конце концов. И все для того, чтобы в итоге встретить тебя. И потерять его. Это нечестно.  
— В этом нет моей вины, — отозвался Джеймс. Пьетро открыл было рот, но Логан не дал ему и слова вставить: — Все, чего я хотел, это исправить сумасшествие, творившееся в моем мире. Я хотел спасти всех, спасти тебя. Я не знал, что получится вот так.  
— Да уж. Я тогда и не подозревал, что три мужика, спустившиеся в мой подвал, так круто изменят мою жизнь. Особенно, ну, знаешь, один из них. Вроде я только и знал, как коробки зефира из супермаркетов таскать, а потом все как завертелось. И ты, и мутанты. И ты. Вцепился в тебя, так что мама не горюй.  
Пьетро замолчал, а потом добавил:  
— Хотя маме ты и правда не нравился.  
Логан против воли усмехнулся.  
Они разглядывали друг друга исподволь, молча, чуть насторожено, два человека, которых объединяло общее прошлое, но для каждого это прошлое было свое.  
— Значит, — заключил Пьетро, — мы снова начинаем все заново.  
— Заново? — вопросительно приподнял бровь Логан.  
— Я буду тебя бесить, — начал перечислять Ртуть, ухмыльнувшись, — звать на свидания. Ты будешь рычать, беситься и грозить мне своими когтями. Потом однажды соизволишь поцеловать меня, а потом — снова беситься. Мы это уже проходили, старик.  
— Чего мы только не проходили, пацан, — хмыкнул в ответ Росомаха.  
Пьетро склонил голову, ухмыльнулся, шально и хитро.  
— Логан, и еще одно…  
— Что?  
— Подвинься. Это, между прочим, и моя кровать тоже, мне спать негде!

Хэнк сказал как-то раз, что время неизменяемо. Что оно как река — если бросить камень, то пойдет рябь, но течение все восстановит. Сама река никогда не изменит своего течения.  
Им удалось доказать, что это не так. Удалось заставить реку времени течь по новому руслу. Но, совершенно точно, некоторые вещи оставались неизменными. И Пьетро, с комфортом устроившийся под боком Логана, был в его жизни именно такой константой.


End file.
